Os Deuses da Cama
by Petit Suisse
Summary: Non-massacre. SasuSakuNaru. "Se a Sakura quisesse, você transaria com ela?", questionou o Uchiha. O que acontece quando Sakura ouve uma conversa particular entre os companheiros do time sete?
1. Os deuses: parte I

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e nem algumas partes dessa fic, mas o Jason é meu, _bien sur_ *-*

**Aviso¹:** Essa fanfic, incialmente pertencia a Criminal mind que postava-a no Narutoway, mas por causa de gente estúpida, ela parou de escrever e apagou a fic. Ela deixou que eu traduzisse o começo da fic e continuasse-a do jeito que eu bem entendesse.

**Aviso²: **A fic é no universo de Naruto, mas nela o Itachi não matou o clã Uchiha e o Sasuke teve um infância normal mimimi :)

* * *

**Capítulo um: **Os deuses da cama

**Parte I  
**

_- Porra_, por que diabo ela foi escolher um apartamento no quarto andar?

- Porque ele é enorme e por um preço ínfimo. Isso é ótimo!

- E por que a mãe dela lhe deu essa mobília velha? Qual foi o critério? O peso? - ironizou o moreno, irritado.

Naruto riu da observação de Sasuke, mas rapidamente se recuperou depois de receber um olhar negro do amigo poucos degraus abaixo dele.

Era um dia ideal para mudanças: Primavera, temperatura agradável, ausência de nuvens deixando o céu com um azul transparente.

- Tudo bem, meninos?

Sasuke levantou a cabeça enquanto Naruto se contorcia para poder ver Sakura parada no hall, com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, vestindo uma camiseta de alcinhas finas e um short preto. O primeiro preferiu ficar em silêncio e o segundo levantou o polegar, largando um canto do armário que carregava, e disse:

- Não se preocupe, somos incansáveis, Sakura-chan!

- Então, vou cuidar das caixas. - A menina sorriu, deslizando entre a parede e o armário.

- Isso - Sasuke resmungou. - E você - Levantou o queixo para indicar a direção do loiro. - levante essa _merda_ direito.

Foi a vez de Naruto lançar um olhar negro. Sasuke franziu o cenho ao tentar retomar o seu domínio sobre o pé do armário, mas este deslizava fatalmente, já que o rapaz estava suando.

- Você sabe muito bem que no quesito força ela é igual a nós - disse Sasuke, enquanto subiam os degraus lentamente.

- Ela não usa os músculos para infligir danos, mas sim o seu _chakra_ - Naruto corrigiu, enfim colocando o pé do armário no apartamento de Sakura. - Você não pode negar que ela tem uma constituição inferior à de um homem.

- Detalhes...

- Deixe de ser cabeça-dura. - Naruto riu. - Você veio por vontade própria.

- Claro, isso seria um fracasso sem o cérebro da equipe.

Naruto riu mais um pouco. Ambos sabiam que Sasuke amava ser indispensável e reclamava somente para não perder o hábito. O loiro se entortou para entrar no apartamento, seguido por Sasuke, que começou a não saber como segurar aquela coisa que deveria pesar várias toneladas. Eles, por fim, colocaram-no na sala principal, tomando cuidado para não arranhar o chão de madeira.

Sasuke tirou a camiseta e enxugou a testa, aproveitando a ausência de Sakura para se arejar um pouco. Certamente, sua companheira de equipe, se estivesse ali, teria o olhado de canto e apreciado a vista. Fazia muito tempo que ela não demonstrava sentimentos além de amizade por ele, mas Sasuke tinha certeza de que isso não a impediria de secá-lo. De qualquer forma, ele não poderia dizer nada, já que fazia o mesmo, só que mais discretamente.

Olhando um pouco à sua volta, o Uchiha teve de admitir que o apartamento era grande. Embora houvesse somente um quarto, uma sala, um banheiro e uma cozinha, era muito para se viver confortavelmente sendo solteiro. Existiam grandes janelas abertas para a varanda por toda a largura do apartamento. O banheiro era maior do que o comum em imóveis daquele gênero e possuía uma bela - e enorme - banheira branca, como Sakura não cansava de repetir. Ela se apaixonara por aquele lugar à primeira vista e falara sobre ele para seus companheiros durante dias, até que finalmente decidisse comprá-lo contra a vontade de sua mãe.

Uma brisa leve fez cócegas no abdômen de Sasuke, o qual logo percebeu Naruto abrindo todas as janelas que podia.

- Fazer um ventinho entrar... Esse lugar está podre de suor - explicou o loiro.

- Quero lembrá-lo de que Sakura está acostumada com a nossa companhia. Não se incomodaria com isso.

- Sasuke, é o apartamento de uma _garota_.- Naruto suspirou. - Sei que é inconcebível que o resto do mundo não funcione pelo seu modelo, mas faça um esforço pela Sakura-chan.

- Um esforço? - Sasuke repetiu, levantando uma sobrancelha. - Os móveis não foram um esforço?

- RAAAH, TEME! Desisto! - exclamou Naruto.

O moreno sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Ele adorava quando o loiro desistia da discussão daquela maneira, levantando os olhos para o céu desesperado. Mas, logo depois, teve de admitir que o amigo estava certo: Eles estavam mesmo fedendo. Sasuke raramente fazia esse tipo de observação, acostumado com o suor por causa das missões ou dos treinos. Às vezes acontecia no verão, quando voltava para casa depois de um longo dia comendo poeira de Kakashi. No entanto, nestes momentos, Naruto e Sakura também estavam num estado tão miserável que ele pouco se importava com seu cheiro.

O Uchiha aproximou-se da janela e respirou um profundo ar fresco. Ao lado dele, Naruto estava encostado no parapeito e olhava distraidamente a rua abaixo, sua camiseta laranja estava encharcada. Sasuke pensou que a sua não estaria em melhores condições, mas não aparecia porque a cor preta disfarçava, deixando menos evidente.

De bom humor, o moreno decidiu incomodar o companheiro, posicionando-se atrás dele, que se sobressaltou surpreso com aquele movimento, mas não teve tempo de se esquivar e acabou vendo sua T-shirt levantada até ser removida completamente. Naruto não soube como reagir, apenas arregalou os olhos azuis.

Sakura retornou no exato momento em que Sasuke balançava o T-shirt de um lado para o outro a fim de provocar o loiro. Chocada, ela deixou que sua caixa de papelão caísse ao chão. Naruto gritou como uma virgem assustada e procurou refúgio atrás de Sakura, enquanto Sasuke sorria, satisfeito com aquele efeito.

- Sa-Sa-Sakura-chaaaaan! - Naruto gemeu. - O Sasuke está me assustando!

- Ah, é? Eu assusto você? - questionou Sasuke, ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava perigosamente.

- Me proteja! - implorou o loiro, segurando os ombros da amiga, que havia ficado confusa demais para reagir.

Ela não entendeu a situação até perceber que Sasuke estava na sua frente, tentando pegar Naruto atrás dela, que a segurava firmemente. Eles giraram um pouco até que os gritos de medo de Naruto transformaram-se em risos e o sorriso de Sasuke foi se tornando menos ameaçador. Menos sedutor, pensou Sakura ao girar mais uma vez, vendo Naruto tentar fugir outra vez. Porém, Sasuke conseguiu agarrar seu braço e o puxou. Ele não aguentou por muito tempo, pois Naruto parecia um mexilhão, conseguiu soltar-se de suas mãos de ferro, correu e gritou por todo o apartamento.

O moreno o alcançou novamente depois de pouco esforço. Segurou e apertou sua cintura, levantando-o do chão e ameaçando jogá-lo pela janela.

- Me solte! - gritava o loiro enquanto se debatia e o Uchiha ria alto.

- Quer mesmo que eu solte? - perguntou Sasuke, ainda às gargalhadas.

- NÃO! ME PONHA NO CHÃO! - Naruto berrou.

Sakura ainda não dissera nada, muito menos havia se mexido, atitude que intrigou os dois garotos quando terminaram seu momento de loucura.

- Sakura-chan? - chamou Naruto, os pés ainda não tocavam o chão.

- Ela está delirando - Sasuke zombou, libertando o loiro. - No final das contas, você tem sim efeito sobre ela - ele sussurou para o amigo ao encostar seus braços no ombro dele.

Naruto ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem nem perceber o contato físico entre eles. Não o incomodava que Sasuke o tocasse, já estava acostumado a tê-lo sempre por perto. Eles até haviam dormido juntos em missões, dividido o mesmo cobertor, ou tomado banho nos osen. Kakashi forçava cada um deles a conhecer todas as fraquezas e forças do outro e isso só era possível com uma convivência mais íntima. Quando o Time 7 saía em missão, Sakura ficava com a retaguarda enquanto Naruto e Sasuke cobriam o resto.

Depois de anos com a mesma rotina acabaram se acostumando um com o outro. Desse modo, tornaram-se mais próximos. Sasuke jamais admitiria isso, mas tinha mais intimidade e afinidade com Naruto do que com o próprio irmão.

Sua intimidade com Sakura também aumentara. Porém, desde que a rosada voltara a ser amiga de Ino, ela afastara-se dos meninos, sem conviver diariamente com eles, como fazia antes. E Naruto e Sasuke conviviam um com o outro quase que 24 horas por dia. Em certos momentos, chegavam até a enjoar um da cara do outro e ficavam sem se falar por uns dois dias, até que a saudade apertava e voltavam a se falar como se nunca tivessem se separado.

Não era uma amizade comum e perfeita, mas era verdadeira e os três tinham certeza de que ela duraria muitos e muitos anos.

- Sa-ku-ra-chan! - Naruto repetiu.

- Espere, sei como reiniciar a máquina.

Naruto não teve tempo de pedir mais informações. De súbito, ele se encontrou contra Sasuke, seus rostos separados por apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Eram de tamanhos semelhantes e os olhos ficaram no mesmo eixo sem que precisassem levantar ou abaixar a cabeça. Sasuke sorriu novamente, levando a mão para o queixo de Naruto, que ainda se perguntava que diabo o amigo estava fazendo. O moreno fechou os olhos devagar, quase em câmera lenta e se aproximou.

Naruto só sentiu uma dor aguda no maxilar e, em seguida, no lado direito da face. Ele batera o rosto no muro após ter recebido um soco de Sakura. A menina estava mais vermelha do que nunca e parecia ter recuperado o juízo.

- Naaaruto! - ela gritou. - Fique longe do Sasuke-kun! - ameaçou.

- Mas foi ele que... - gemeu o loiro, sentado, ou, melhor, jogado no chão.

- Eu não quero saber!

Sasuke ria alto da cara do loiro, com as mãos por cima da barriga.

- Ai, ai. Adoro quando ela bate em você - gargalhou o Uchiha.

Quando foi empurrado, por Sakura, para a escada, Naruto prometeu a si mesmo que espancaria Sasuke, o qual seguiu o amigo para buscar o resto das coisas.

Sakura inspirou uma grande golfada de ar, numa tentativa de acalmar, nem que fosse só um pouco, seus batimentos cardíacos. Era bobagem reagir daquela maneira, ela sabia. Afinal não era a primeira vez que tinha visto Naruto sem camisa. Já tinha até visto Sasuke de cueca. E Naruto, em comparação, não valia quase nada para ela. Pelo menos na teoria. Normalmente ela não ficava daquele jeito quando o via descamisado.

Ela fechou os olhos para se concentrar apenas em fazer o coração parar de bater tão rápido. Fora Sasuke o culpado por colocá-la naquele estado, certamente não Naruto. A rosada mordeu o lábio inferior, odiando-se por mentir para si mesma. Ela tinha de ser sincera: A causa daquele súbito aquecimento não era devido ao Sasuke ou ao Naruto, mas sim aos dois entrelaçados.

Sakura pôs a mão sobre o ventre. Sentia algo desconfortável em sua intimidade. Suspirou e começou a recolher os papéis e livros que estavam na caixa que ela havia derrubado. E estava terminando de guardá-los no lugar quando Naruto e Sasuke retornaram ao apartamento com as caixas de papelão ainda empacotadas com plástico.

Sasuke desviou o olhar rapidamente ao se dar conta de que secava descarado o decote de Sakura, e acabou por pisar em um rolo de papel, desabando no chão logo em seguida e levando Naruto consigo para a queda. O loiro caiu de bunda, e o moreno bateu a cabeça. Houve um tumulto de palavrões e reclamações. Depois, apenas risadas.

Porém, quando Sasuke levantou, o nariz sangrava e a cabeça latejava. Ele tentou, o melhor que pôde, limpar, para que Sakura não visse, mas nada resolveu. Ela parecia farejar machucados. A moça correu para pegar o kit de primeiros socorros em uma caixa que ainda não abrira, e Naruto foi pegar uma camiseta limpa, a qual entregou ao Uchiha, para salvá-lo de manchar o chão e ser morto logo em seguida pelas mãos de Sakura.

- Tudo bem com você? - perguntou Sasuke.

- Bem... Falando vulgarmente, você arruinou minhas bolas - admitiu Naruto, ao sorrir e cerrar os dentes ao mesmo tempo. - Ah, _porra_, hoje não é o meu dia!

- Foi mal - murmurou Sasuke com a voz fanha por estar tampando o nariz com a blusa do amigo Uzumaki.

- Não se preocupe. Já tive dias piores.

- Sei como é - concordou Sasuke, dominado por uma pontada de dor numa das coxas.

- Tem um buraco na sua calça - Naruto advertiu.

O moreno pôs a mão no local da dor e algo úmido a tocou.

- É... Eu acho que tenho um buraco na coxa...

Como se fosse para confirmar suas palavras, algumas gotas de sangue deslizaram até seu tornozelo.

- Tire a calça - aconselhou Naruto. - Veja se é profundo.

- Não é nada demais - desconversou Sasuke. - Deve ser só um prego.

- Só um prego? - repetiu o loiro, engasgado.

Sasuke sentou-se no chão outra vez, rasgou a parte do short que atrapalhava sua visão e segurou o prego entre o indicador e o polegar para mostrá-lo a Naruto, que empalideceu. O moreno riu e arrancou o prego sem sequer um único piscar de olhos.

- SAKURA-CHAN, O SASUKE ESTÁ SENDO SADOMASOQUISTA! - berrou Naruto, sentindo náuseas. Aquele realmente não era seu dia.

Sakura chegou um minuto depois, com os cotovelos arranhados e os cabelos despenteados. Ela fingira que nada acontecera, mas, ao se entreolharem, os dois garotos tiveram certeza absoluta de que ela caíra da escada.

- Cuide do Sasuke - Naruto ordenou. Não conseguia olhar para o ferimento sem sentir vontade de vomitar seu café da manhã. - Ele tinha um prego na coxa.

- Mas não é nada! - assegurou o Uchiha. - Vai fechar, não se preocupe.

- Desinfecta isso, ao menos - aconselhou o loiro.

- Já disse que está tudo bem!

- Mostre - Sakura mandou, pois Sasuke tampava a ferida com a mão.

- Não.

Ela franziu a testa e sentou-se de frente para o rapaz.

- Deixe-me ver, Sasuke-kun - pediu docemente, esboçando um sorriso meigo. Ela sabia que aquele era um golpe baixo, mas pouco se importava.

Sasuke suspirou e cedeu, mostrando a ferida.

A jovem médica-nin curou-o em menos de dois minutos com o seu chakra. Em seguida, teve o cuidado de checar se o moreno não quebrara o nariz e, como ele não tinha, colocou um pedaço de algodão em cada narina e levantou-se. O Uchiha fez o mesmo, tentando esquecer que seu rosto ficara levemente vermelho no momento em que a rosada pôs as mãos na coxa dele.

- Bom, que porcaria é esta? - perguntou Sasuke, colocando um pé em cima dos pedaços de madeira embalados.

- A minha cama - respondeu Sakura.

- Por que uma cama desse tamanho? - questionou Naruto.

- Porque eu gosto de cama grande. - A menina sorriu.

- Ah, tá...

- Mas legal, Sakura-chan, seus pais finalmente aceitaram que você fosse uma adulta.

- Adulta é uma palavra muito forte - disse Sasuke, cruzando os braços. - Ela ainda nem tem vinte anos.

- Gostaria de lembrar que um shinobi é maior de idade se ele recebe o posto de jonnin antes do seu vigésimo aniversário - reinterou Naruto, indignado.

- Sakura não é jonnin. - Sasuke sorriu vitorioso.

- Ops. - Naruto pôs a mão sobre a boca e Sakura riu.

- Kakashi-sensei acha que eu poderei me submeter ao exame daqui a duas semanas - informou a Haruno. - E, sobre a maioridade, Sasuke-kun, aprendemos a matar desde crianças, assim temos que amadurecer bem mais rápido que todos os outros.

Sasuke virou a cabeça um pouco para o lado, entregando um ponto à Sakura. No entanto, ele e Naruto viviam sozinhos há muito mais tempo que Sakura, ou seja, possuíam mais experiência quando se tratava do drama de independência. O Uchiha nunca se esqueceria da primeira vez que provara da culinária de Sakura. Era simplesmente incomestível. Até Naruto se virava melhor nesse quesito, já que ele era o Rei do Rámen. Sasuke, por sua vez, havia aprendido algo com a mãe, e, se lhe faltasse tempo, comia fora. Ele estava com medo de Sakura se intoxicar antes do final de semana.

- Restam apenas algumas caixas e o colchão - o Uzumaki quebrou o silêncio enquanto caminhava para a entrada. - Sasuke, você desempacota.

- Eu o quê?...

- Você está ferido - o loiro, já na escada, lembrou com sua voz zombeteira.

Sasuke revirou os olhos e resolveu começar a montar a cama de uma vez por todas.

- Eu vou comprar bebidas. Querem? - perguntou Sakura, depois de Naruto já ter voltado.

- Quero - respondeu Sasuke, distraído com o manual de instruções da cama.

- Eu aceito uma soda - Naruto informou, em direção ao amigo para lhe oferecer ajuda.

Sakura assentiu e deixou os dois cuidarem do resto até ela voltar.

- Não estou entendendo esse negócio - murmurou Naruto, olhando duas peças que, crianças de dois anos perceberiam, não se encaixavam. - Tem certeza de que todas as peças estão aqui?

- Tenho, já verifiquei três vezes.

- Hum...

Sasuke levantou os cartões e olhou por uma última vez. Sem achar absolutamente nada, bufou e amassou o papel de instruções, jogando-o para trás em seguida.

- _Que se__ foda_, vamos fazer isso do nosso jeito.

- Eu estava esperando você dizer isso. - Naruto sorriu. - Desse lado, coloquei as ripas - ele disse, apontando para a direita. - Em seguida, a cabeceira, todos os parafusos e porcas. Subindo 3/4 da cabeceira, vamos colocar as tábuas e fechar?

- Adoro quando você pensa.

Começaram a montar a cama _"do jeito deles"_, enquanto conversavam sobre quaisquer amenidades. A cabeceira estava quase montada por inteiro quando Sakura chegou perto da entrada, surpreendendo-se com a conversa dos garotos sem querer. Iria entrar quando escutou seu nome e paralisou-se no último degrau perto da porta.

- Sakura está mais feminina ultimamente.

Era a voz de Sasuke.

* * *

**N/a: **Aos leitores fantasmas só peço uma coisa:** comentem!** É sério, não custa nada e não vai danificar seus lindos dedinhos :) Fora que dá muito trabalho escrever e é só com comentários que somos recompensados :D

Kissus ;3

_Heartless._

**(28/11/09)**


	2. Os deuses: parte II

**Capítulo um: **Os deuses da cama

**Parte II**

_- Sakura está mais feminina ultimamente._

_Era a voz de Sasuke._

- Verdade - concordou Naruto. - E você percebeu como agora ela só sai com a Ino ou com o fantasminha camarada?

- O Sai_ acha_ que é alguma coisa. - Sasuke soltou uma risadinha debochada.

- Já passou pela sua cabeça que ela pode estar namorando ele? - quis saber Naruto.

- Quem, a Sakura? A Sakura namorando? Até parece. Ela passa mais tempo naquele hospital do que vivendo.

Naruto bateu a própria testa.

- Depois eu que sou tapado - disse, revirando os olhos. - Tudo bem, teme, já que você faz questão, vou provar a minha hipótese.

- Essa eu quero ver.

- Você já reparou no jeito que ela se veste?

- Ela está usando um short e uma blusa, nada surpreendente.

- Sim, hoje ela está usando isso por causa da mudança. Mas reparou na roupa que ela estava usando no aniversário do Sai?

Sasuke lembrou-se de um belo vestido branco e decotado.

- E a maquiagem...

Sasuke também se lembrava disso. O lápis preto parecia destacar ainda mais aquele olhos de esmeraldas.

- E as jóias... - continuou Naruto.

Sasuke recordou-se de brincos e colar feitos de prata.

- E o salto que ela nunca usava antes...

Como ela ficava _sexy_ com aqueles saltos!

- Hum... E o perfume?

Sasuke teve sua blusa impregnada por aquela frangância por toda a noite, depois de Sakura tê-lo abraçado.

- Muito estranho ela ficar arrumada assim no aniversário do Sai, não acha?

- Tanto faz - resmungou o Uchiha.

- Você está só com ciúmes, admita - Naruto provocou.

- Não estou.

- Está sim. - Riu. - A Sakura é a única menina com quem você se relaciona e, quando todos tiverem se casado, você continuará sozinho como um velho rabugento. E, pior, acreditará que a Sakura sempre estará disponível para você. - Havia decepção em sua voz.

Sakura fechou os olhos.

- Sakura é minha companheira de time - ralhou Sasuke. - Eu não a amo desse jeito, mas ela é importante para mim. Certo, você tem razão, é a única garota com quem me relaciono, mas nunca a verei além de amiga. Mal consigo vê-la como mulher, então...

- O quê?

- Como assim "o quê"? - perguntou Sasuke, deslocado.

- Você nunca...?

- Nunca o quê?

- Bom, você sabe...

- Não, não estou entendendo - irritou-se o Uchiha. - Vire desse lado - mandou e a conversa deu uma pausa.

- Sasuke, vou perguntar como seu amigo - Naruto começou, sério.

- Hn - resmungou o moreno.

- Você é virgem? - Logo em seguida Naruto temeu ser espancado.

- _Vá se foder _- mandou Sasuke, sem sequer olhar para o amigo. - Claro que não.

- Okay, mas...

- Me passe aquele pé.

Naruto obedeceu.

- Mas... e_le_ funciona direito?

- Cuide da sua bunda.

- Sasuke, é só uma pergunta.

Sakura ouviu um suspiro irritado proveniente de Sasuke.

- Você se masturba?

- Sim - respondeu Sasuke secamente. - Me passe o último pé.

- E você pensa em alguém quando...?

- Quê?

- Acho que isso é um não.

- Não me diga que você faz isso pensando na Sakura.

- Às vezes - Naruto admitiu. - Afinal, ela é linda. Não vejo o que há de errado nisso. Não é como se eu estivesse obrigando ela ou algo parecido. Penso nela como poderia pensar em qualquer outra garota.

- É nojento - corrigiu Sasuke. - Eu não... É nojento, nojento.

- Viu? Essa é a prova de que você gosta muito dela. Eu até diria que a ama, mas o orgulho Uchiha não permite que você admita.

- O que tem a ver? - Sasuke revirou os olhos.

- Você já fez pensando em alguma garota qualquer?

- Já.

- Está vendo? Mas não com a Sakura, porque você a ama.

- Poupe-me de seus pensamentos filosóficos e levante um pouco a cama de seu lado - ordenou, mudando de assunto.

Naruto disse algo em voz baixa que Sakura não conseguiu compreender. E algo pesado caiu ao chão. A rosada soube imediatamente que havia sido sua cama. Ela recuou um pouco na escada, pouco à vontade, mas a distância não impediu que escutasse o grito de Sasuke.

- Você o quê? - exaltou-se.

- Você me ouviu. Não vou repetir. - Naruto riu.

- Naruto... Você...!

- Respire, Sasuke. Não é nada demais. - O loiro soltou uma risada descontraída.

- Não me venha com essa de _"nada demais"_. Dobe!

- Acalme-se um pouco. Ouça, Sasuke... Sakura-chan e você são as únicas pessoas em quem confio assim, entende?

- Mas... - o moreno tentou contestar.

- Dormir com vocês não me incomodaria. Não quero, particularmente, que aconteça. Mas, se acontecer, não vou me arrepender. Compartilhar um relacionamento assim é diferente, mas não vejo problema.

Sasuke suspirou.

- Se a Sakura quisesse, você transaria com ela? - questionou o Uchiha, sua voz novamente estava segura e o coração de Sakura acelerou.

- Não.

- Mas você acabou de dizer...

- Com a Sakura-chan e você - cortou Naruto. - Sasuke, sei que acabaria me magoando se dormisse como amigo com a Sakura. Sozinho eu não aceitaria.

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar mais uma vez.

- Por que há peças sobrando? - reclamou Sasuke.

- A decoração? - tentou Naruto, sorrindo.

- Fizemos algo errado.

- AHHH! _QUE SACO _- exasperou-se o loiro.

Sakura desceu silenciosamente as escadas até o andar de baixo, inspirou várias vezes o ar e correu para cima como se nada tivesse acontecido. Entrou no apartamento brandindo uma sacola de plástico e sorriu ao ver Naruto sentado no chão e Sasuke remontando uma parte da cama.

- O supermercado na esquina da rua fechou - mentiu. - Tive de ir mais longe. Eu trouxe bombons também.

- Não deixe Naruto tocá-los, senão ele não comerá nada hoje à noite.

- Cuide da sua bunda, Sasuke. Não sou mais criança - resmungou Naruto, esticando os braços em direção à Sakura. - Se sou enérgico, é graças ao açúcar.

- Exatamente. Vamos reduzir a quantidade de doces que você ingere para termos um pouco de paz.

- Nem venha. Não quero ser metade morto, como você.

- Eu não sou...

- Ei, Sasuke-kun... - Sakura o interrompeu, colocando uma garrafa com meio litro de chá gelado sabor limão em suas mãos.

- Eca. - Naruto fez careta. - O que é esse horror? - Apontou para o chá de Sasuke.

- Chá, quer provar? - Sasuke sorriu sabendo qual seria a resposta do loiro.

- Não, terei o prazer de deixar você tomar esse troço. - respondeu o Uzumaki.

- Naruto, eu trouxe suco de lichia, caqui e e kiwi para você - anunciou Sakura, jogando uma lata para o amigo loiro.

- Que coisa é essa? - Sasuke perguntou, quase se asfixiando com a cara de nojo que Naruto fazia.

- É gostoso - garantiu a garota.

- É muito verde - disse Naruto, preocupado, olhando através de uma abertura.

- Você deveria ter comprado algo com sabor rámen - zombou Sasuke.

- E existe? - perguntou o loiro, esperançoso.

O moreno revirou os olhos.

- Isso parece detergente - choramingou Naruto.

- Beba - ordenaram Sasuke e Sakura em uníssono.

Um tanto cético, Naruto levou a lata à boca e provou o conteúdo com muita moderação. Quando percebeu que era bastante doce, bebeu mais um gole. Não demorou muito para esvaziar completamente a lata na frente de um Sasuke e de uma Sakura horrorizados.

- É muito bom! Quero mais! - exclamou entusiasmado.

Sakura sorriu e entregou mais uma lata, cujo conteúdo rapidamente entrou na barriga de Naruto. Sasuke colocou sua garrafa sobre uma pilha de papelão e tratou de arrumar a cama. Sakura foi ajudá-lo e, depois de terem terminado, colocaram o colchão no devido lugar.

Naruto olhava tudo com um ar sério. Nenhum dos três parecia querer se arriscar a experimentar a cama. Sakura porque a conversa dos meninos ainda se fazia bem presente na sua mente. Sasuke porque não queria assumir sozinho o fracasso caso a cama quebrasse e ele caísse. Naruto porque pensava que os outros dois só estavam esperando que experimentasse e quebrasse a cara para rirem.

- Três? - perguntou o moreno.

Sakura corou violentamente e Naruto olhou para o outro canto.

- No três vemos se a cama segura? - repetiu Sasuke.

- Está bem - concordou Sakura.

Sasuke virou-se para Naruto, que parecia sério.

- Está bem - concordou o loiro.

Deram-se as mãos. Sakura ficou no meio. Contaram junto até três e, em seguida, sentaram-se na cama, esperando que ela logo desabasse, o que, para a felicidade de todos, não aconteceu. Naruto esticou as pernas para que seus pés não tocassem mais o chão e, depois de constatar que a cama estava firme, deixou-se cair de costas nela, levantando os braços para o ar.

- Deu certo! Sasuke, nós somos os deuses da cama! - exclamou o loiro, rindo alto e animadamente.

- Cale a boca - resmungou Sasuke, deitando-se também.

Sakura sorriu ao ouvir as gargalhadas do amigo loiro e deixou seu corpo inteiro ir contra o colchão, deitando-se entre os meninos, observando o teto. Ali, ela percebeu que não havia ficado chocada por causa da conversa que ouvira, e sim porque, no fundo, concordava com Naruto. Ela também não se importaria em dormir com os dois. No final das contas, não parecia tão estranho quando havia pensado no início. Sasuke, por sua vez, ainda segurava a mão de Sakura e também pensou que Naruto talvez tivesse razão.

Sakura fechou os olhos e deixou que sua cabeça repousasse no ombro do Uchiha. Naruto sorriu internamente ao ver aquilo e logo fechou os olhos azuis.

Naquele fim de tarde ensolarado, em plena primavera, uma brisa morna entrou pela janela aberta e fez cócegas nos pés descalços dos três amigos.

* * *

**N/A:** Well, aqui está a segunda parte do capítulo um :D Quero agradecer as pessoas que comentaram e adicionaram a fic nos favoritos, e sei que tem muito gente que leu e não comentou, e pra essas pessoas repito: **comentem**, não custa nada e estimula a continuar, sério. E quanto mais comentários mais rápido eu posto _(chantagem detected)_ XD

Acho que é só isso D: Kissus ;3

_Heartless._

**(21/12/09)**


	3. O magnetismo

**Capítulo dois:** Magnetismo sexual

_- Sakura-chan, eu já disse que é só um arranhão, estou bem. - repetiu Naruto pela milésima vez, porém sua voz ofegante, sua respiração descompassada e a forma que ele fechava os olhos como se tentasse conter a dor denunciavam sua mentira._

- Estranho, nunca vi um "arranhão" sangrando desse jeito - ironizou a rosada com a voz embargada enquanto tentava sem sucesso para o intenso fluxo de sangue que saía da ferida do abdome do loiro e manchava suas mãos e roupas.

Estava cansada daquela interminável missão e a luta que travara contra aqueles ninjas renegados esgotara o seu chakra e sua calma. Conseguira vencê-los com a ajuda do Uzumaki, porém este não saiu ileso do confronto, e a culpa era dela. Ele não estaria entre a vida e a morte agora se ela fosse menos cabeça dura e tivesse tirado alguns dias de folga como ele tanto pedira.

Há dois meses Sakura tornara-se jounin e desde então aceitara uma missão atrás da outra, sem sequer um dia de descanso. Naruto preocupado com a amiga insistira em acompanhá-la nessa missão já que ela não aceitava a ideia de tirar um dia de folga.

O loiro estava à beira da morte por causa dela, por causa de sua teimosia. Saíra da casa dos pais e começara sua vida de adulta tentando provar a todos que já era madura, que já era dona do seu próprio nariz, mas na realidade continuava sendo uma garotinha estúpida e irresponsável.

As lágrimas brotavam abundantes no canto dos olhos esmeraldas e molhavam o seu rosto, misturando-se com o sangue de Naruto que ela espalhara na sua face ao tentar enxugar as lágrimas com as costas da mão suja pelo líquido vermelho.

O sentimento de culpa que crescia em seu peito e devastava sua sanidade estava acabando com o equilíbrio que normalmente tinha em situações daquele tipo, Tsunade a ensinara a lidar com o pânico. Precisava manter a calma, precisava pensar racionalmente.

Respirou pelo nariz e saltou o ar pela boca sentindo o nervosismo diminuir ao menos um pouco.

- Naruto, você precisa ser forte está bem? - disse ela ainda insegura.

O loiro assentiu o rosto dele estava ficando mais pálido a cada minuto.

Sakura tampava a ferida com um pano e deixando que o Uzumaki se apoiasse nela continuou andando. Estavam perto de Konoha, mas nenhum dos dois tinha condições de correr o que dificultava a tarefa de chegar rápido à aldeia.

- Vamos baka, falta pouco. - encorajou a rosada apresando o passo. - Você não pode morrer, está me ouvindo? Se você morrer, o Sasuke me mata quando voltar da maldita missão Anbu, então nem pense em fechar os olhos.

- Tá. - concordou o loiro sorrindo fracamente à menção do amigo. Fazia bastante tempo que eles não o viam, já que o Uchiha fora escalado para uma missão Rank S em um país distante do qual ele não pudera dizer o nome. Odiava admitir isso, mas sentia saudades de Sasuke e por um breve instante pensou que se morresse aquele Teme deveria cuidar muito bem da Sakura-chan.

Seus olhos estavam pesados e por mais que tentasse mantê-los abertos como pedira a Haruno não conseguia, ouvia a voz dela distante quase inaudível e de repente não sentia mais os pés tocando o chão.

- Vamos, Naruto, falta pouco. - implorava ela entre soluços violentos.

Ela estava cansada, sem chakra, e mal conseguia andar sozinha e com o peso do corpo de Naruto sobre o seu devia fazer um esforço sobre-humano para continuar em pé.

Próximo aos portões da vila Naruto já estava há muito tempo desmaiado e Sakura cedeu a uma tontura fazendo os dois caírem no chão.

- Você é uma fraca. - disse uma voz, e ao olhar para cima reconheceu Sasuke.

Sakura chorava descontroladamente sem conseguir conter-se.

- Me ajuda, Sasuke. - implorou.

- Você é uma fraca. - repetiu ele com a voz mais fria que ela já ouvira.

- Você nunca soube fazer nada direito. - sua mãe olhava-a com desdém.  
- É uma péssima médica, uma kunoichi fracassada. - seu pai não lhe oferecia mais aquele sorriso brando. - Tenho vergonha de ser seu pai.

- Eu sempre fui melhor que você. - Ino lançou-lhe um sorriso superior.

- Você é fraca. - todos diziam em uníssono.  
  
- Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! - os gritos de Naruto a tiraram de seu pesadelo.

- O que foi? - perguntou ela alarmada, sentando-se na cama depois de um sobressalto.

- Você estava gritando e chorando. - disse o loiro preocupado. - Está tudo bem?

- Sim...- respondeu sem muita convicção, o sonho ainda estava muito presente em sua mente. - Foi só... só um pesadelo.

- Faz dias que você tem tido pesadelos, ainda é o mesmo? - quis saber o loiro enquanto abraçava-a pelo ombro e a trazia para mais perto de si.

- É. - disse ela pensativa.

- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?

- Tenho.

_"Pode vir morar comigo"_ - ela dissera. _"De qualquer forma eu mal paro em casa e seria bom não estar sozinha quando volto do hospital ou de uma missão."  
_  
Depois de alguns dias morando juntos os dois saíram em missão, a missão do pesadelo de Sakura, e Naruto voltara bastante ferido, porém conseguiu recuperar-se rapidamente graças a Kyuubi. Por isso o loiro não entendia porque a rosada ainda se remoía por causa daquela missão, já que tudo terminara bem.

- Vamos tomar café-da-manhã e depois podemos sair e fazer algo divertido. - sugeriu o loiro depois de afastar-se da amiga.

- Obrigada. - ela sorriu amarelo. - Não estou com fome e nem afim de sair. - disse ela.

- Vamos, Sakura-chan, não se deixe abater por um sonho ruim, se ficar só deitada nessa cama vai acabar morrendo de fome ou tédio e quando o Teme voltar ele arranca minhas bolas, e não querendo ser chato, mas deve doer pra cacete e ainda quero ter filhos.

O comentário do loiro fez a rosada rir alto e animar-se.

- Tudo bem, vamos comer alguma coisa, mas se for ramen eu me afogo na banheira, estou enjoada de só comer isso, não sei como você aguenta.

Naruto fez um bico infantil e magoado.

- Merda, só porque eu queria fazer ramen, mas tudo bem, por você Sakura-chan eu faço esse sacrifício e como outra coisa. - disse fazendo caras e bocas enquanto colocava a mão sobre peito como se estivesse tendo um ataque do coração o que fez a rosada soltar outra gargalhada.

Naruto era um baka, mas sempre sabia como deixá-la animada com essas palhaçadas.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo.

Naruto continuou fitando-a com um ar preocupado e sério que não combinava com sua personalidade extrovertida.

- Estou bem. - repetiu a rosada. - Apenas fique aqui comigo mais um instante. - pediu ela aconchegando-se melhor no abraço do Uzumaki.

Naruto desenhava círculos nas costas da jovem méd-nin para confortá-la enquanto esperava pacientemente que ela se recuperasse do sonho ruim. Esse pequeno ritual tornara-se uma rotina desde que começara a morar com Sakura algumas semanas atrás, pois tinha atrasado o aluguel pelo milionésima vez e o proprietário jogou-o no olho da rua. Como Sasuke estava em missão só Deus sabe a onde, Naruto teve que pedir ajuda a Sakura que deixou que ele morasse com ela por um tempo.

Sakura perguntou ao loiro o que ele gostaria de comer, além de rámen, é claro; depois de resmungar, como de costume, o Uzumaki respondeu que qualquer coisa comestível para ele já estava de bom tamanho.

A rosada pensou em algo fácil e rápido de cozinhar e resolveu por fim que não gastaria seus neurônios - nem seu tempo - tentando fazer algum prato complicado e, já que não tinha muita afinidade com o fogão, decidiu preparar um mingau à la senhor Haruno.

Não era nenhuma receita extremamente saborosa, era um simples mingau de aveia, porém, o que o tornava especial eram os desenhos que o pai de Sakura fazia em cima da papa com um xarope de cereja, quando a rosada era criança.

Depois de pronto, Sakura serviu o mingau em dois pratos fundos e desenhou com o xarope de cereja um rabisco qualquer.

Naruto comeu alegre e prometeu mentalmente que não deveria esquecer de contar ao Sasuke que o mingau da rosada era uma delícia.

- Não, não, Sakura-chan! Deixa que eu lavo a louça, você já cozinhou - interveio Naruto quando a méd-nin estava pegando a esponja.

- Está bem - ela concordou, deixando que o loiro cuidasse daquela tarefa.

Saiu da cozinha e foi para o seu quarto com a intenção de pegar uma toalha e tomar um banho, quem sabe assim aquele mal-estar que estava sentindo passasse.

Porém, viu sua imagem refletida no espelho e não gostou daquela visão. Não gostou da Sakura que estava olhando para ela agora com aquelas olheiras, com aquele rosto pálido e cansado, com aqueles cabelos róseos, opacos, secos e ridículos. Não admirava a mulher que tinha se tornado depois de sair de casa e se tornar jonnin. Estava se descuidando: comendo demais e em horas inapropriadas; dormindo pouco; quase não dava mais atenção aos amigos; e, desde que deixara a casa dos pais, não fora visitá-los uma única vez.

Não sabia explicar o que era aquela sensação. Uma espécie de desconforto no peito, uma vontade de gritar bem alto e descontar toda sua frustração em alguém ou alguma coisa. Mas, por outro lado, sentia uma necessidade muda de apenas se deitar em sua cama, enrolar-se no edredom e nunca mais levantar.

Aquela insatisfação que sentia em relação a si mesma estava acabando com seus nervos.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou Naruto ao se aproximar, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

- Eu engordei - ela respondeu simples, dando de ombros.

- Só se for na sua imaginação. - O loiro revirou os olhos.

- É sério, eu tou horrível - disse com a voz tristonha. - Desde que virei jonnin não tive mais tempo pra cuidar do meu cabelo, olha isso. - Passou a mão pelos fios rosados. - Parece palha.

Naruto preferiu não dizer nada e escutar atentamente as próximas queixas, pois sabia que, normalmente, Sakura não era o tipo de menina fútil que se importa com cabelos, unhas, e quilos a mais, como Ino. Porém, acima de tudo ela era uma garota, e reclamar desse tipo de coisa devia ser algo genético. E sabia que a rosada jamais falaria disso com Sasuke, para não parecer infantil, nem com Ino, por causa da tal "competição feminina", então acabava sobrando para ele.

Não que ele achasse ruim, muito pelo contrário, saber que Sakura só dividia seus momentos de baixa-estima com ele fazia com que o loiro se sentisse necessário na vida dela. Agradava-o a idéia de poder ajudá-la ao menos nisso, já que Ino era a sua conselheira amorosa e Sasuke sempre bancava o papel de príncipe encatado.

- E meus ombros... eles são muito largos e eu sou pequena demais - resmungou, fazendo muxoxo.

Naruto posou suas mãos em cada um dos ombros da Haruno e apoiou seu queixo na cabeça dela.

- Não tem nada de errado com seu cabelo, Sakura-chan. Ele é lindo e sabe o que mais? Ele é raro, podemos ver cabelos loiros em toda esquina, mas cabelos róseos... acho que só você os tem. E para uma kunoichi ocupada como você eles estão bem cuidados sim e são super cheirosos - Naruto elogiou e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

- Sério?

- Claro, eu não mentiria. E os seus ombros não são largos, e você também não é tão baixa assim, é só porque eu e o Sasuke somos altos demais - ele continuou, oferecendo seu melhor sorriso aberto. - Eu tenho mãos calejadas e sou a pessoa mais desastrada do mundo; em comparação, você é perfeita.

- É, você é desastrado mesmo. - Sakura riu, sentindo-se subitamente mais animada.

- Ei! - exclamou Naruto. - Essa é a parte que eu falo mal de mim e você faz com que eu me sinta melhor - informou, com um bico infantil, fazendo a rosada dar mais gargalhadas.

- Ah, suas mãos são calejadas sim, mas são quentinhas, as do Sasuke parecem cubos de gelo, que nem as minhas. Satisfeito?

- Eu tenho uma qualidade que o Sasuke não tem, que emoção. - riu o loiro e abraçou a rosada apertado. - Nee, Sakura-chan, você está usando uma camisola? - perguntou ele incrédulo, depois de largá-la.

- Sim, porquê? - ele arqueou uma sombrancelha, só agora ele percebera que ela ainda estava usando roupas de dormir?

- Sei lá, é estranho, normalmente você só usa blusas largas e pijamas.

- Ah, é porque foi a Ino que me deu ela de presente e eu não tinha outra roupa limpa com a qual poderia dormir.

- Hum - fez Naruto, como se estivesse prestando atenção.

Mas não estava. Sua capacidade de pensar com clareza foi para os ares no momento em que seus olhos se detiveram na alça da camisola de Sakura, que deslizara pela pele branca da garota, deixando completamente à mostra o seu ombro sensual.

Uma vontade louca de acariciar aquele ombro passou pela mente do Uzumaki, mas ele se deteve como se punisse não a ele, mas sim a um criminoso. Não queria ultrapassar o limite saudável de amizade que existia entre os dois. Ele não queria que o insano desejo de possuir Sakura ali mesmo destruisse a harmonia do time 7.

E também havia um outro "porém": ele prometera a si mesmo que jamais ficaria com a rosada para não se machucar depois.

Entretanto, Naruto era hiperativo demais e não conseguiria ficar parado ali, feito uma estátua. Então, entre o sim e o não, ele decidiu endireitar a roupa da amiga. Aquele gesto, afinal, era considerado inocente e concerteza não prejudicaria, nem abalaria a amizade dos dois.

Bom, isso era o que ele _achava.  
_  
O Uzumaki aproximou sua mão de dedos trêmulos ao corpo da rosada, e, ao mesmo tempo em que levantava vagorosamente - tão lentamente que chegava a parecer que o tempo passava em câmera lenta - a alça da camisola, aproveitava para acariciar a pele feminina e leitosa que Sakura possuía.

Preocupado com a reação da rosada, Naruto deu uma olhada apreensiva para o reflexo de ambos no espelho. Para sua surpresa, Sakura não tinha uma expressão confusa ou desaprovadora, ela fechara os olhos como que para apreciar melhor o toque quente da mão de Naruto contra sua pele fria.

Ela sentia que o loiro agora distribuía leves beijos por cada centímetro de seu ombro até a curva de seu pescoço, enquanto algo dentro de sua barriga remexia-se e um arrepio subia pela espinha dorsal.

Nesse instante ela soube que se não parassem não haveria mais volta, ela tinha que acabar com aquela insanidade ou em alguns segundos não teria mais forças para fazê-lo. Sua mente mandava "PARE AGORA" e seu corpo parecia receber a mensagem pelo avesso, arrepiando-se mais a cada toque, a cada beijo, a cada murmúrio que o loiro emitia.

Sakura sentia sua força de vontade se esvaziando e o desejo crescendo. Ela não queria, de fato, que o loiro parasse, por mais difícil que fosse adimitir. E fazia tanto tempo que ela não se sentia desejada, tanto tempo sem ser tocada daquela maneira...

_"Por que não? Vocês são solteiros, podem fazer o que bem entenderem"_, disse uma vozinha no interior da mente da jovem médica-nin. Então, ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força, tentando lutar avidamente contra si mesma. Porém, quando Naruto viu esse gesto, isso o estimulou a continuar. Apertou a cintura da Haruno com as duas mãos e a virou, prendendo-a em seus braços.

A rosada não conseguiu conter um gemido baixo, que no silêncio do apartamente soou mais alto do que era na realidade.

- Sakura... - murmurou Naruto, com a voz rouca de desejo.

Suas respirações se misturavam e Sakura sentia-se mole nos braços do Uzumaki. Ela segurou os ombros dele com medo de suas pernas cederem à fraqueza que queria dominá-la e entreabriu os lábios em um convite silencioso.

Um século depois, segundo o relógio mental de Sakura, Naruto colou seus lábios nos dela sem que houvesse um único protesto. Ela muito menos se importou com as conseqüências daquela loucura. Já estava perdida mesmo, podia pelo menos aproveitar o momento e se entregar completamente.

Enquanto as suas línguas pareciam travar uma batalha e as roupas iam se espalhando pelo quarto, Naruto teve um breve momento de lucidez onde soube que a linha tênue entre eles havia sido ultrapassada, não eram mais amigos agora. Eram homem e mulher. Todo o resto não importava. Ele se preocuparia com o resto depois.

Naruto olhou para Sakura, levantando uma sobrancelha interrogativo. Ela estava deitada na cama, relaxando um pouco, com os braços esticados ao longo de seu corpo, e, vendo que o Uzumaki hesitava, passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Naruto se aproximou, inclinou-se sobre a rosada, apoiando uma mão ao lado da cabeça da Haruno para não fazer muito peso sobre ela, enquanto sua outra mão cuidava de retirar a última peça de roupa que ela vestia. Sakura sentiu o tecido de sua calcinha escorregando entre suas pernas, porém não desviou o olhar, continuou a fitar intensamente as orbes azuis do loiro espiando cada reação dele.

Corpos nus. Mãos quentes sobre os seios. Uma respiração descompassada no ouvido dele. Gemidos. Suor. Calor, muito calor.

Um movimento constante; um vai-e-vem repetitivo e abrasador. Naruto possui-a com pressa, como se fossem amantes cheios de saudades, como se quissesse saciar uma necessidade que há tempos o atormentava.

Hálitos misturados lábios colados olhos fechados. O ápice chegou para os dois quase ao mesmo tempo. Os corpos sendo sacudidos por espasmos e tremores.

Ficaram na mesma posição, de olhos fechados por algo que pareceu uma eternidade. Quando Sakura abriu-os novamente, Naruto estava deitado ao lado dela. O travesseiro havia escorregado para o chão assim como o cobertor. O loiro estava com um pouco de frio. Sakura olhava para o teto branco com um braço atrás da cabeça. E num acordo silencioso, nenhum dos dois se atreveu a falar. Não sentiam vontade de conversar.

Ambos sentiram-se bizarros, sonolentos, relaxados. Uma estranha sensação de bem-estar pairava não muito longe.

- Desculpe - murmurou Sakura, de repente, quebrando o silêncio.

- Por que está me pedindo desculpas? - perguntou o loiro, confuso.

- Eu meio que o usei só porque estava me sentindo carente - confessou, envergonhada.

- E eu praticamente pulei em cima de você. Sou eu quem pede desculpas.

- Mas eu fui muito egoísta - insistiu a rosada.

- Eu também - disse o loiro.

Calaram-se por algum tempo, aproveitando para se fitar intensamente. Sakura perguntava-se como fora parar na cama com Naruto. Logo aquele que ela sempre desprezava, logo aquele com quem ela sempre fora uma megera. Ela não conseguia entender aquilo, nunca se sentira atraída por ele, mas agora, quando olhava no fundo das orbes azuis do loiro, algo dentro do seu estômago remexia-se avidamente. Ela sabia que não era amor, mas não podia mais negar que se sentia extremamente atraída pelo loiro.

- Não está se sentindo usado? - questionou, encarando-o séria.

- Não - respondeu o Uzumaki. - Você está?

- Não - sorriu aliviada.

Naruto esfregou os braços de Sakura, sem se surpreender ao descobrir que ela estava arrepiada. Ele afastou-se por um breve momento para apanhar o cobertor ao pé da cama e cobriu a amiga e a si mesmo. O calor foi envolvendo-os gradualmente e Sakura aconchegou-se confortavelmente nos braços de Naruto.

Acabaram adormecendo, um sono tranquilo e leve como uma soneca.

- Minha cabeça está uma bagunça... nunca pensei que você e eu... - murmurou Sakura algumas horas depois.

- Não se preocupe com isso - mandou o loiro enquanto acariciava docemente a bochecha da Haruno. - Eu também tou meio perdido.

Sorrisos. Foi Sakura quem iníciou o beijo dessa vez, um toque suave de lábios até as línguas se encontrarem e começarem novamente aquela loucura.

Eles acabaram passando o dia em casa, alternando entre longas conversas na sala e sexo no quarto. Sakura não protestou quando Naruto começou mais uma vez. Duas vezes. Três vezes. E depois da terceira ela havia parado de contar, perdida no calor que lhe era oferecido, no bem-estar gratuito e ilimitado. Ela não precisava fazer nada. Ou quase isso. Só precisava beijar e acariciar. Por vezes, dar alguns encorajamentos e, no final, só precisava corresponder.

Eles haviam suado. Sob os dedos de Sakura, os panos da cama estavam úmidos. O seu cheiro e o de Naruto impregnavam o linho branco, a cama, o quarto todo, e faziam a cabeça de Sakura girar, prendendo-a como uma prisioneira, fazendo-a cair novamente nos braços do Uzumaki. Era como se fosse um tipo de magnetismo e ela e Naruto eram os ímãs. Aquela força de atração a obrigava a manter o loiro entre suas pernas. Sakura não queria que Naruto parasse. Mas ela também não queria adimitir que era a incapaz, mais fácil transferir a culpa para o tal do magnetismo sexual que existia entres eles.

O sol se pôs, finalmente. Deitada de bruços, Sakura olhou para o rosto adormecido de Naruto. Ela o acordou com um suspiro. Um pouco alto demais. Um pouco de propósito. Eles sorriram. Se tocaram com a ponta dos dedos e se beijaram. E, depois de lutar contra a preguiça, levantaram-se, tomaram banho, vestiram-se e finalmente saíram do apartamento da Haruno.

A noite estava fria, o céu nublado e a cidade movimentada. O cheiro de comida fazia cócegas no nariz de ambos. Naruto sugeriu um jantar no Ichiraku, Sakura resmungou, mas acabou aceitando. Comeram ramen (Naruto comeu suas sagradas dez tijelas e Sakura mal aguentou uma.) enquanto conversavam sobre amenidades quaisquer.

Sakura percebeu o quanto apreciava a companhia do loiro e o quanto gostava da atenção que ele lhe dava. Diferente de Sasuke, Naruto não parava de falar e fazê-la rir com aquelas suas piadas toscas, tão toscas que a Haruno não conseguia entender por que ria tanto.

Depois de comer e pagar a conta, ambos foram andar um pouco pela cidade, pois Sakura não aguentava mais ficar trancada no seu apartamento. Caminharam pelo parque de mãos dadas sem sequer perceber e sentaram-se juntinhos como um casal de verdade faria em um dos bancos de pedra. E foi também sem perceber que Naruto colou os lábios nos de Sakura e ela correspondeu ao beijo sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo, como se fosse natural, como se estivesse acostumada a fazer isso com ele.

Algo gelado molhou a testa da rosada e ela afastou-se do loiro para olhar para o céu. Um riso cristalino escapou de seus lábios, a chuva que caía sobre ela fazia-a se sentir viva.

- Adoro chuva - comentou a Haruno mais para si mesma do que para o loiro.

- Eu também, mas...- Tirou o seu casaco laranja e preto. - Melhor você vestir isso, só para não ficar com frio. - disse colocando-o nos ombros da rosada.

- Obrigada. - Ela sorriu sincera e beijou a bochecha do Uzumaki. - Vamos pra casa?

- Vamos - ele concordou e os dois foram caminhando de volta para casa de mãos dadas.

No meio do trajeto, Naruto contou mais uma de suas piadas sobre corujas, a qual fez a rosada rir tanto que teve que parar de andar para colocar as mãos na barriga e recuperar o folego. Mas, a cada vez que estava se recuperando, Naruto repetia a piada fazendo caras e bocas e ambos caíam na gargalhada.

- Vocês estão bêbados? - uma voz familiar soou atrás de Sakura e ela virou-se num sobressalto para encontrar um Sasuke perplexo encarando.

Parados no meio da rua, de baixo de uma chuva torrencial e rindo alto como dois loucos, Sasuke perguntou-se que diabos havia acontecido com aqueles dois enquanto ele estava fora.

- Não, não estamos - respondeu Sakura sem ar depois de ter rido tanto. - É que a coruja do Naruto...

A risada de Naruto fez a Haruno voltar a rir e Sasuke teve que esperar que se acalmassem.

- Ai, ai. - Sakura tinha os olhos lacrimejando.

- Melhor não contar a piada, Sakura-chan, já que o Teme não vai entender - disse o loiro fazendo uma cara de sábio que quase fez a rosada rir de novo.

- Onde é que vocês estavam? - perguntou o moreno, seco.

- Ué, na casa da Sakura-chan - respondeu o loiro.

- Fazendo o que lá?

- Ah, a gente...- o loiro ia responder, mas a rosada deu uma cotovelada nas suas costelas e ele interrompeu-se.

- Nós não fizemos nada, oras - respondeu Sakura. - Passamos o dia morgando e depois fomos jantar no Ichiraku, estamos justamente voltando de lá.

- E onde você estava, Teme? - questionou o Uzumaki. - Que missão demorada foi essa?

- É, sem você aqui, eu tive que aguentar esse baka sozinha. - resmungou Sakura, feliz por poder mudar de assunto.

- Depois eu conto - disse o Uchiha. - Só procurei vocês para avisar que voltei. Naruto amanhã passo no seu apartamento para...

- Ah, tem que ser no apartamento da Sakura-chan. Estou morando lá agora. - interrompeu o loiro.

- Por quê? - A pergunta saiu da boca de Sasuke antes que ele pudesse pará-la, pois ele não tinha certeza se queria saber o porquê de eles estarem morando juntos agora. O casaco de Naruto que Sakura estava usando e a recente intimidade dos dois já lhe dava náuseas o suficiente. Não queria saber que eles estavam namorando e vivendo como um lindo casal apaixonado. Eca. Isso com certeza o faria vomitar.

- Porque o idiota e irresponsável do Naruto não pagou o aluguel e, como você não estava aqui, acabou sobrando pra mim - resmungou Sakura. - Ah, falando nisso, agora que o Sasuke-kun voltou, você vai sair da minha casa e vai morar com ele.

- Comigo mesmo não, na minha casa só entram mulheres. - Sasuke sorriu malicioso, porém, por dentro, sentiu uma espécie de alívio em saber que Sakura e Naruto continuavam os mesmos.

_"Por um instante, eu achei que... ah, não importa"_, ele decidiu afastar tais pensamentos.

- Então o Naruto pode entrar, ele também é mulher - Sakura debochou rindo.

- Ei, Sakura-chan! - protestou o loiro, mas foi só para não perder o hábito, já que ele sorria bobamente.

Aliás, os três sorriam bobamente. Não foi um reencontro meloso e cheio de lágrimas, contudo os três sentiam-se completos. Sakura abraçou Sasuke e disse que era bom revê-lom, Naruto mandou ele tomar naquele lugar, e o Uchiha respondeu com um "igualmente" malicioso. Sakura riu, pois sabia que os dois queriam dar uma de durão e que atrás daqueles xingamentos havia um "senti sua falta" escondido. Passou o braço em volta do ombro de cada um e, depois de beijar ambos na bochecha, exclamou:

- Isso merece uma devida comemoração: Vamos beber e...

- Trepar até cansar? - sugeriu Sasuke, com um sorrisinho de canto pervertido.

- Eu ia dizer comer, mas enfim. - Sakura riu.

- Trepar, comer, dá tudo na mesma coisa... - disse Naruto.

- Sexo - completou Sasuke.

Foi assim que eles dormiram juntos pela primeira vez. Dormiram. Só dormiram mesmo.

* * *

**N/A:** Minna-san *-* Obrigada pelos comentários :D Não vou respondê-los, porque estou realmente sem tempo e é até por isso que demorei tanto pra postar o segundo capítulo! Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo .-. Deixem suas opiniões, críticas, elogios, whatever :3

No próximo capítulo começo a responder os comentários, prometo *o*'

_Heartless._

**(29/01/10)**


	4. A banheira

**Capítulo três:** A banheira

- SASUKE! - ela gritou ao avistar o moreno que acabara de chegar à vila após uma missão Anbu com Naruto.

Os dois estavam brigando sobre quem deveria fazer o relátorio quando a garota os interrompeu ao chamar o nome do Uchiha.

- Sasuke... - a loira repetiu, dessa vez, perto dele.

- Oi Ino. - Naruto comprimentou-a sorridente.

- Oi Naruto. - ela mal olhou para ele, ocupada demais em encarar Sasuke com um olhar deveras estranho na opinião do Uzumaki.

- Sasuke, preciso falar com você, é urgente. - falou Ino apreensiva.

- Está bem, depois de entregar o relátorio para a Hokage podemos conversar. - respondeu o Uchiha não parecendo muito interessado nesse tal assunto urgente da loira.

- Você não ouviu o que eu disse? - perguntou ela irritada. - Tem que ser agora. E a sós. - completou dando uma olhada em Naruto.

O loiro suspirou.

- Eu entrego o relatório pra velha, mas você fica me devendo essa, Teme. - Naruto disse e tratou de se afastar dos dois.

Quando o moreno percebeu que Naruto estava à uma distância razoável e que não poderia ouvi-los retomou a palavra, quebrando o silêncio.

- Então...- um sorriso irônico enfeitou os finos lábios do Uchiha. - Já se arrependeu?

- O quê? - Ino pareceu confusa por alguns segundos, mas logo entendeu o que o moreno queria dizer e franziu o cenho, assumindo uma expressão séria que não lhe caia bem. - Não é sobre _isso_ que quero conversar, Uchiha. - respondeu ela secamente.

- É sobre o quê? - quis saber o moreno.

- É sobre a Sakura.

- Ino, pare de se preocupar com...

- Sasuke! - a Yamanaka interrompeu-o exasperada. - Eu já disse que não é sobre _aquilo._

- Então fala logo. - impacientou-se o Uchiha.

- É sobre a missão que a Sakura realizou enquanto você e o Naruto estavam no país da chuva. - Ino começou enquanto encarava o Uchiha com um olhar preocupado e cauteloso, como se ele fosse pular em cima dela a qualquer instante.

- O que tem essa missão? - Sasuke perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Bom...é que, você sabe que era uma missão de infiltração, certo?

- Sei sei, o que aconteceu?

- A Sakura estava sozinha, sabe? E era a primeira missão dela como jounnin sem nenhum outro ninja para ajudar e...bom...- Ino gaguejava, nervosa diante do olhar negro do Uchiha.

- Ino, pula a enrolação e fala de uma vez. - mandou Sasuke.

- Ok - ela respirou fundo. - Mas antes me prometa que você não vai arregalar os olhos.

- Prometo. – suspirou.

- Nem vai começar a xingar.

- Prometo. – revirou os olhos.

- Nem vai começar a gritar.

- Prometo. – ralhou.

- E nem vai surtar e sair correndo que nem um louco e...

- Prometo! - Sasuke gritou interrompendo-a.

- Sério, Sasuke, promete que você não vai surtar, por favor. - pediu Ino com a voz suplicante o que deixou o moreno ainda mais ansioso e preocupado.

- Prometo. - disse ele pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez.

- Sasuke - a loira chamou-o com o típico tom maternal na voz.

O Uchiha revirou os olhos e suspirou.

- Está bem, eu: Uchiha Sasuke, prometo que não vou surtar.

- Certo. - Ino reuniu coragem. - A Sakura foi descoberta e pressa. - desviou os olhos do olhar de Sasuke para não ver a reação dele. - E torturada. - completou e voltou seu olhar para a expressão do Uchiha, porém este parecia apenas preocupado.

- Ela conseguiu fugir? - questionou o Uchiha.

- Sim. - respondeu a loira e uma onda de alívio percorreu o corpo tenso de Sasuke. - Mas quando ela estava fugindo ela meio que . - Ino falou a última parte tão rápido que o Uchiha demorou alguns segundos para captar a mensagem.

- É o quê? - ele gritou e saiu correndo em direção ao hospital antes mesmo que a Yamanaka tivesse tempo de impedi-lo.

- Você prometeu. - suspirou a loira falando consigo mesma.

** —X—**

- Você caiu de um penhasco? – Sasuke perguntou chocado.

- Caí. – respondeu a rosada encolhendo-se na cama diante do olhar furioso do Uchiha.

- E você me fala isso nessa tranquilidade toda? – questionou o moreno, porém Ino interveio em defesa de Sakura.

- Calma, Sasuke, lembra sobre o não surtar? A testuda já está mal o suficiente, não piore as coisas.

- Eu não estou surtando. – defendeu-se ele, porém sua expressão não enganava ninguém.

- Trate de acalmar-se ou te coloco pra fora daqui à chutes. – ameaçou a loira. – Só chamei você ao invês do Naruto, porque eu achava que você seria mais racional.

- Eu estou sendo racional. – protestou Sasuke.

- Você está surtando. – retrucou Ino.

- Gente. – a rosada chamou com a voz fraca. – Chega de briga, ok?

- Está bem. – concordou a Yamanaka.

- Ino, preciso usar o banheiro. – mentiu a rosada para assim poder mudar de assunto. Ela odiava levar sermão e levar sermão de um companheiro de time fazia-a se sentir inferior à eles.

Naruto e Sasuke sempre destacaram-se mais que ela como Ninjas e a Haruno prometera a si mesma que lutaria, que treinaria, que se esforçaria para um dia igualar-se à eles.

E acabacara fazendo exatamente o contrário, não conseguira nem terminar com sucesso uma maldita missão de inflitração, talvez sua mãe estivesse certa afinal, e ela não tivesse força o bastante para se tornar uma grande Kunoichi.

Ino ajudou a rosada a levantar-se e assim que esta pôs os pés no chão sentiu aquela conhecida tontura atrapalhando-lhe a vista e o equilíbrio.

Já fazia mais de um mês que ela estava no hospital e nesse tempo conseguira uma boa recuperação, porém possuía algumas costelas fraturadas que demoravam a melhorar. Sem falar da dor que era horrenda, parecia afetar o seu corpo inteiro, e quando a Haruno levantava-se as pontadas de dor se asemelhavam à socos na boca do estômago.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa grita. – disse Ino e Sakura asentiu.

A Yamanaka voltou para o quarto e Sakura fechou a porta encostando as costas nesta em seguida, estava cansada. Cansada das cobertas asperas, da comida sem sal, dos remédios, cansada de ficar naquele hospital. Começava a entender melhor os seus pacientes agora, era realmente torturante ficar naquele lugar silencioso e branco.

Sakura sentia falta do barulho das pessoas de manhã cedo indo para o trabalho ou para feira. Sentia falta das cores do seu apartamento, do cheiro, da sensação de estar em casa. E sentia saudades dos seus companheiros.

Suspirou e entreabriu a porta sem que Ino ou Sasuke percebessem.

- …mas eu ficarei bem, é só uma questão de tempo. – disse Ino com uma expressão triste no rosto.

- Pode contar comigo. – disse Sasuke sorrindo de um jeito sugestivo, ato que fez a loira rir baixinho.

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo também. – sorriu do mesmo jeito maldoso. – Cuide da Sakura por mim, está bem? Preciso ir agora.

A loira virou-se para ir embora, entretanto Sasuke segurou-a pelo pulso e puxou-a, um puxão forte e seco que fê-la tropeçar nos próprios pés.

Ino só não foi de encontro ao chão, pois Sasuke segurou firmemente os braços finos da loira, impedindo-a de cair.

- Sasuke – chamou ela com a voz alarmada. – Por favor, eu não…

- Hey – o Uchiha interrompeu-a com a voz suave e encostou gentilmente sua testa na dela. Seus narizes roçaram e seus lábios quase tocavam-se. – Siga a porra do meu conselho, está bem? – mandou ele encarando-a fixamente.

- Eu estou tentando. – disse ela, sorrindo amarelo.

- Pois tente com mais vontade. – disse o moreno e ela assentiu silenciosamente.

- Tá. – murmurou com a voz tremula.

- Cuide-se. – disse Sasuke e aquilo parecia mais uma ordem do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Você também. – respondeu ela e o Uchiha saltou-a.

Ino afastou-se e antes de sair pela porta, virou-se para sorrir para ele, aquele tipo de sorriso cumplice de quem compartilha um segredo.

- Tchau. – disse sem emetir nenhum som, apenas movendo os lábios e o Uchiha respondeu com um leve aceno de cabeça.

Sakura fechou a porta do banheiro rapidamente e tornou a enconstar-se nela com a respiração levemente alterada. Será que era o efeito dos remédios ou ela acabara de ver uma cena intíma demais entre Sasuke e Ino?

Afastou aqueles pensamentos, convencendo-se que só poderia ser impressão sua, já que Sasuke sempre deixara claro que sequer suportava a voz da Yamanaka.

Abriu a porta, dessa vez saindo do banheiro e logo o moreno foi até ela para ajudá-la a deitar-se na cama.

- Obrigada. – agradeçeu a Haruno.

- De nada. – respondeu o Uchiha, puxando uma cadeira para o lado da cama da Haruno. – Então, que historia é essa, hein? – quis saber ele.

- Ah, Sasuke-kun, desculpa por ter te deixado tão preocupado, mas não quero mais falar sobre isso. Podemos, por favor, mudar de assunto? – pediu a rosada.

- Podemos. – concordou o moreno a contra gosto. – Como você está?

- Estou bem. – mentiu Sakura sem nem perceber.

- Disso eu já sei, quero saber como você realmente está se sentindo.

- Tá legal… - suspirou vencida. – Não estou bem. Minhas pernas parecem gelatina, meu ombro doi horrores, minha cabeça parece que vai explodir e quero ir pra casa. – lamentou-se, sentindo-se agradecida por poder fazer draminha sem ser repreendida.

- Não posso acabar com a sua dor, mas posso providenciar sua volta para casa. – disse Sasuke fazendo assim a rosada arregalar os olhos verdes.

- Sério? – exclamou. – Mas eu precisaria de alguém pra cuidar de mim o dia inteiro.

- Eu e o Teme podemos dar conta, Sakura-chan. – disse Naruto que surgira como que por mágica no batente da janela.

- Que susto! – gritou Sakura e o Uzumaki riu, pulando para o chão e indo abraçar a amiga.

- Senti muitas saudades. – murmurou ele ao ouvido dela.

- Eu também. – respondeu a Haruno sentindo os olhos arderem, mas conteve-se, não queria chorar na frente deles.

Naruto afastou-se e sentou-se na mesma cadeira que Sasuke, o empurrando para o lado, quase esmagando-o.

- Sai daqui, Dobe, ninguém te chamou! – ralhou o Uchiha.

- Eu me auto-convidei! – retrucou o loiro sorrindo vitorioso.

Sasuke revirou os olhos e Sakura gargalhou gostosamente. Como sentira falta dessas briguinhas infantis. Ficar longe de um dos dois amigos já era ruim, mas quando ambos partiam em missão ao mesmo tempo era realmente deprimente.

- Então, Teme, é bom você ir logo levando suas coisas para casa da Sakura-chan, já que você também vai morar lá de agora em diante.

- O quê? – exclamaram Sakura e Sasuke ao mesmo tempo.

- Ué, não posso cuidar da Sakura-chan sozinha, por isso você tem que estar lá comigo para ajudar. E assim quando um estiver em missão o outro cuida dela.

- Adoro quando você pensa. – debochou Sasuke.

- TEME! – berrou o loiro irritado.

- Dobe. – respondeu o moreno sem se importar com as crises do melhor amigo. – Você ao menos perguntou à Sakura se ela aceita isso?

- É claro que ela aceita. – Naruto fez um movimento de descaso com a mão.

- Ah, eu não sei não. – interveio Sakura parecendo ligeiramente sem graça. – Eu não quero ser um incomodo para vocês, pra mim já está de bom tamanho se vierem me visitar de vez em quando.

- Larga de ser irritante. – brigou Sasuke e a rosada assustou-se com a rispidez dele. – Você sempre incomoda, mas não é como se agente achasse isso ruim. – disse dando um meio-sorriso.

- É, Sakura-chan, gostamos quando você nos incomoda. Na verdade, sem você brigando e enxendo nosso saco as coisas não tem graça.

**—X—**

Sakura inclinou-se cuidadosamente a fim de fechar a torneira, tentando não realizar um único movimento brusco que pudesse rasgar alguns pontos. A última coisa de que ela precisava naquele instante era retornar ao maldito hospital. Pelo menos enquanto fosse considerada a paciente, e não a médica.

A banheira estava repleta de água, cuja temperatura Sakura verificara com a mão antes de começar a despir-se. Contudo, seu trabalho foi interrompido no momento de retirar a blusa folgada, usada ao mesmo tempo como pijama ao lado de um short velho, pois a rosada sentira uma pontada de dor percorrendo-lhe o tronco.

_"É mesmo, eu não deveria levantar os braços por algum tempo, por causa da merda desses machucados"_, pensou, profundissimamente irritada, e ainda completou _"às vezes, Sakura, você é muito burra, **mesmo**."_

- Naruto. – Sakura fechara a tampa da privada, sentara-se em cima dela e, por fim, chamara o amigo loiro para ajudá-la, porém este não dera um único sinal de vida. – Naruto! – ela repetira, um pouco mais alto.

Silêncio.

- Naruto! – dessa vez ela gritou, presumindo que o rapaz tivesse cochilado no sofá.

Ela escutou alguns passos originados no corredor, e, por morar tempo suficiente com o loiro hiperativo, reconhecia muito bem que não era ele quem se aproximava, pois o andar não possuía a delicadeza equivalente à de um elefante.

- O Naruto foi comprar a janta – Sasuke disse do outro lado da porta. – Está tudo bem aí?

Ela pensou em responder que tudo estava ótimo e aguardar paciente o retorno do Uzumaki, no entanto, além da falta dessa paciência, até lá a água da banheira provavelmente já estaria gelada.

- Na verdade, não. Preciso de ajuda para tirar a roupa e entrar na banheira – disse ela, meio tímida.

- Eu a ajudo. Se puder entrar, claro... Posso? – perguntou o Uchiha.

- Pode. – respondeu Sakura, mas, quando o rapaz ali apareceu, preenchendo o banheiro com a sua presença material, ela percebeu que aquilo talvez não fosse uma boa ideia.

Naquele banheiro havia espaço. Pode-se dizer que ele era maior do que o comum de Konoha. Porém, quando Sasuke entrou, a rosada teve a nítida impressão de se ver presa dentro de um armário de vassouras. Sentiu-se acuada e sem ar, uma perfeita claustrofóbica. Corou, e isso a fez se sentir bem mais estúpida, idiota. Então, de súbito, um cansaço a invadiu violentamente. De fato, em relação ao físico ela estava um caco. Porém, seus machucados pareciam ir além do visível e palpável, pareciam se estender até sua mente, até sua alma.

- O que foi? – quis saber Sasuke, ao notar aquele desconforto.

- Estou cansada dessa situação – disse Sakura, encarando suas próprias mãos, para não cruzar com o olhar poderoso do moreno.

Ele fechou a porta, na qual, logo em seguida, encostou-se, cruzando os braços, esperando que a rosada continuasse a falar. Como Sakura queria somente desabafar - em vez de de uma conversa cheia de conselhos baratos - e sabia que Sasuke a escutaria com seu costumeiro silêncio e dificilmente responderia no final, ela acabou se decidindo por, sim, continuar:

- Estou cansada de me sentir tão inútil. Pelos céus, não consigo mais nem tomar banho sozinha – disse exasperada. – Odeio depender da ajuda dos outros. É tão humilhante e me deixa tão furiosa e... e...

- Vulnerável. – completou o moreno.

Sakura olhou para ele, um tanto surpresa e chocada, já que _"vulnerável"_ era a palavra que estava se encaminhando para a sua língua.

- É, faz com que eu me sinta vulnerável. – concordou.

- Você, com essas suas manias maternais, está tão acostumada a cuidar de todo mundo que acabou se esquecendo de que, de vez em quando, também vai precisar de cuidados dos outros.

- Acho que você tem razão. – Ela suspirou, cansada.

- Sempre tenho. – Ele sorriu de canto e aproximou-se dela.

- Obrigada por me ajudar – agradeceu a rosada. – Sei que você não gosta de bancar o enfermeiro.

- Me agradeça quando não tiver sido acidentalmente afogada ou machucada - disse Sasuke, numa tentativa de careta.

- Está bem. - Logo depois de dizer isso, Sakura riu do rosto espremido de desconforto do amigo, porém, ele não era a única pessoa a se sentir um pouco envergonhada com a situação.

Sasuke ajudou-a a retirar a blusa, esforçando-se ao máximo para que ela não precisasse levantar muito os braços. Em seguida, foi a vez do short, com o qual não houve muita dificuldade. Como consequência, Sakura cobriu-se com apenas lingerie frente a frente com o moreno e, contudo, não se considerou aquela mulher sexy e madura na qual se imaginara caso algum dia viesse a vestir-se com tão pouco ao lado dele. Na verdade, a calcinha e o sutiã azuis, este com enfeites cor-de-rosa, faziam com que ela se sentisse uma garotinha virgem de quinze anos. Em suas fantasias, pelo contrário, Sakura sempre se imaginava coberta por um conjunto vermelho-ousadia, comportando-se como uma mulher - e não uma menina - segura de si, sensual e provocadora, sendo transformada na mulher das fantasias dos próprios homens. Mas, para ser sincera consigo mesma, ela precisava assumir que havia uma distância significativa entre essa imaginação e a realidade.

- Sakura-chan! Sasuke-Teme! – Naruto entrou no apartamento berrando os nomes dos amigos.

- No banheiro! – informou Sakura, em um grito, suspirando de alívio em seguida, já que, com a presença do loiro, ela ficaria bem menos embaraçada.

- Achei que você quisesse que _eu_ te desse banho – disse Naruto, após ver o cenário do banheiro.

- Ela ainda quer – respondeu Sasuke, antes que a Haruno tivesse tempo de abrir a boca. – Só a ajudei enquanto você não chegava.

- Ah – fez o loiro.

- Vou colocá-la na banheira, porque, do jeito que você _não é nada desastrado_, é bem capaz que a derrube no chão.

- Está bem – concordaram Naruto e Sakura em uníssono.

Sasuke agachou-se um pouco, passou um de seus braços por debaixo dos joelhos da moça, enquanto o outro envolvia, cuidadosamente, as costas dela. Depois, ele a colocou, bem devagar e delicado, dentro da banheira.

- Pronto, Dobe, agora você se encarrega do resto.

- Okay! – respondeu o Uzumaki.

Sasuke se retirou. No entanto, mal chegou ao final corredor e já escutou o som de algo espatifando-se contra o chão, seguido pelo grito estridente do Uzumaki.

O que havia acontecido foi o seguinte: quando Sasuke colocara Sakura dentro da banheira, uma quantia considerável de água respingara no chão de cerâmica, deixando-o escorregadio, e Naruto, que não percebera esse pequeno detalhe, acabou escorregando. O loiro ainda tentara se segurar na borda da banheira, porém ele acabou batendo a testa nela e caindo de bunda no chão.

- Itai! – berrou o loiro, levando as mãos à cabeça, sentindo os olhos lacrimejar por causa da dor.

Sakura que acompanhara de camarote a tentativa frustrada do loiro de não cair não pôde se controlar e gargalhou. O que mais aborreceu o Uzumaki foi que ela continuou e continuou a rir.

- Sakura-chan, não tem graça! – protestou.

- Desculpe, Naruto... – Ela reviu a cena dele caindo em sua mente e gargalhou mais algumas vezes. – Mas foi muito engraçado.

- Sua má. Está doendo, sabia? – resmungou, fazendo bico.

- Oh. – Ela se controlou para pôr fim em sua diversão com o desastre do outro, pois a testa dele havia avermelhado. – Venha cá, deixe-me ver.

O loiro aproximou-se e Sakura segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos molhadas, examinando de mais perto o machucado.

- Isso vai ficar roxo – disse ela. – Depois coloque um pouco de gelo em cima.

- Que diabo aconteceu aqui? – quis saber Sasuke, o qual acabara de entrar, com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um ar de irritação.

Ele ficara curioso depois de escudar as risadas escandalosas de Sakura e retornara para ver o que havia acontecido. Sua grande surpresa foi encontrar os rostos dos amigos tão próximos, quase como se um tivesse beijado o outro.

Sakura tirou suas mãos de Naruto e olhou para o moreno, começando a rir histericamente em seguida.

- O Naruto... escorregou e caiu... bateu a testa... - explicou entre uma gargalhada e outra.

Sasuke viu a vermelhidão na testa do loiro e, como ele estava sentado patético e todo emburrado no chão molhado, também não pôde deixar de rir, até porque aquela diversão da Haruno era contagiosa.

- Dobe estúpido – observou.

- Cale essa boca, Teme! – reagiu Naruto, irritado.

O Uchiha riu mais um pouco.

- Acho melhor eu permanecer aqui, para a segurança de todos – declarou o moreno, sorrindo de um jeito debochado na direção do loiro.

- Ha-ha – fez Naruto. – Posso muito bem cuidar da Sakura sozinho.

- Aham. – Sasuke revirou os olhos. – Estou vendo.

- Meninos! – exclamou Sakura, chamando a atenção de ambos antes que eles começassem a brigar. – Vamos terminar logo com isso, está bem? Naruto, você pode lavar meu cabelo. E o Sasuke passa sabão em mim, okay?

Os dois concordaram em um balançar de cabeça. Então deram um banho em Sakura sem mais nenhum incidente grave. Apesar de Naruto quase ter derramado metade do shampoo na cabeça dela e permitir a passagem de espuma para dentro de seus olhos, todo o resto correu bem. E, no final das contas, ambos os rapazes foram muito cuidadosos com ela, fazendo o possível e o impossível para não machucá-la.

Quando terminaram, Sasuke retirou-a da banheira e Naruto enrolou-a numa toalha. Foram para o quarto, onde ela foi deixada só por um instante, a fim de que pudesse trocar de roupa íntima. Depois chamou o loiro para ajudá-la a pôr o vestido verde-claro que Ino lhe dera de presente, observando que ele realçaria a cor dos olhos da rosada.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Sasuke levou algumas de suas roupas e alguns de seus pertences para a casa de Sakura, onde moraria até que a moça alcançasse a recuperação. Ele conseguiu chegar ao apartamento quando já eram quase onze horas da noite, pois tivera que concluir um relatório sobre sua última missão e Tsunade quisera conversar come ele a respeito da próxima.

Deixou suas coisas em cima da mesa da cozinha e, de repente, deu-se conta da ausência de barulhos naquele lugar, uma situação bem peculiar, tendo em vista que Sakura e Naruto pareciam ter a necessidade de falar alto e fazer mais barulho do que as pessoas normais. Estranhou, mas preferiu não reclamar. Dirigiu-se para o único quarto do apartamento, cuja porta estava entreaberta, permitindo a visualização da silhueta dos dois amigos sobre a cama. Sakura dormia numa das pontas, e Naruto se encontrava na outra, rabiscando qualquer coisa numa folha de papel, provavelmente mais um relatório.

- Teme, por que você demorou tanto? - sussurrou o loiro.

- Tive que resolver umas coisas - respondeu Sasuke, no mesmo tom, para não acordar Sakura.

- Ah. - Naruto esfregou os olhos, sonolento. - Deite-se no meio, pois tenho medo de me mexer durante o sono e ferir a Sakura-chan. Mas não há problema em chutar você. É normal, até.

- Se você me chutar, eu o empurro da cama no mesmo instante, Dobe - respondeu o moreno, subindo na cama após ter trocado de roupa. Resultado: usava apenas uma bermuda preta, ao contrário de Naruto, que vestia seu pijama favorito, _"infantil e ridículo"_, não poderia deixar de notar o Uchiha.

- Boa-noite, Teme - disse o loiro, após apagar a luz do abajur.

- Boa-noite, Dobe - respondeu Sasuke.

- Boa-noite - disse Sakura, meio acordada, meio adormecida, uma espécie perfeita de sonâmbula.

E foi assim que os três dormiram juntos pela segunda vez. Só dormiram, mesmo.

* * *

**N/a: **Olá, queridos leitores, será que alguém ainda lembra da existência dessa fic? Espero que sim. Depois de ficar dez meses sem atualizar só posso pedir desculpas. Gomen T.T Mas o terceiro ano me consumiu mais do que eu esperava e raramente sentia vontade de escrever, além da constante falta de tempo. Desculpa mais uma vez. Mas finalmente postei e isso é o que conta. Além disso mudei de nick, não sou mais Heartless e sim J. Romy _(nunca estou satisfeita com meu nick, lamentável, eu sei.)_ Enfim, sejam uns amores e comentem, ok?

Kissus ;3

_Romy._

**(19/12/10)**


	5. Os segredinhos

**Capítulo quatro: **Os segredinhos do Time Sete

- Cuide bem da Sakura-chan enquanto eu estiver fora. – Naruto recomendou pela milésima vez, conseguindo acabar com a paciência do amigo.

- Dobe, se você repetir isso mais uma vez, juro que o chuto para fora desse apartamento – ameaçou o Uchiha.

Sakura que estava sentada, quietinha, na ponta da cama. Observara o loiro preparando-se para a missão enquanto instruía Sasuke na difícil tarefa que era cuidar dela. Note-se o sarcasmo. Sakura achava que Naruto estava exagerando – e Sasuke compartilhava a mesma opinião – porém o loiro parecia realmente preocupado e a rosada tentou tranquilizá-lo:

- Tá tudo bem, Naruto-baka. Você volta em uma semana, nem é tanto tempo assim. Eu ficarei em casa o tempo todo, lendo, me entediando. E garanto que não correrei nenhum risco de morte.

Naruto já colocara a mochila sobre os ombros, mas parecia meio incerto a respeito de sua partida. E então Sakura o chamou para mais perto com mão.

- Abaixe-se. – mandou quando ele já havia se aproximado.

Perto da porta, tentando esconder a perplexidade, Sasuke observava tudo, inclusive Naruto se agachar num gesto de respeito à Sakura.

- Ficarei bem, prometo – garantiu a moça, antes de assanhar aqueles cabelos dourados. – Agora vá. – Ela sorriu abertamente e deu um peteleco na ponta do nariz alheio.

- Yoshi! - Naruto pôs-se de pé e, determinado, socou o ar. – Tá bom Sakura-chan, volto logo, não morra de saudades! – exclamou animado, beijou a testa da amiga e saiu.

**-X-**

Os primeiros dias que Sakura passara sozinha na presença de Sasuke foram tranquilos, sem nenhum acontecimento interessante ou fora do comum. Ela gastava a maior parte do dia dormindo ou então lendo, e via Sasuke quase apenas na hora das refeições, pois, a fim de poupá-la de mover-se desnecessariamente, ele as levava até a cama.

Ino a visitava todo dia, geralmente à noite, pois de manhã cuidava da floricultura dos pais e de tarde era sensei na academia ninja. Ela ainda realizava algumas missões vez ou outra, porém acabara gostando da tarefa de colocar algum juízo e conhecimento na cabeça oca dos genins (ou pirralhos, como costumava os chamar) e decidira dedicar-se mais a essa missão. A loira, após ajudar a amiga a tomar banho, ficava horas de conversa mole, sendo o maior entreterimento com as fofocas da vila e outras amenidades do tipo.

Porém, no quinto dia após a ida de Naruto algo estranho aconteceu. Era uma quarta-feira, Ino aparecera no apartamento da rosada no final da tarde apenas para banhá-la e fora embora, pois Shikamaru chegaria de Suna no dia seguinte e a Yamanaka sairia em missão com ele e Chouji, ou seja, tinha de ir para casa preparar-se e dormir cedo. Sakura passara o dia inteiro lendo e dormindo, por isso, naquela noite por mais que tentasse não conseguia encontrar o sono e depois de revirar-se na cama por aproximadamente duas horas, ela desistiu e levantou-se. Estava se recuperando bem, já conseguia andar sem sentir dor ou vontade de vomitar suas tripas, o que era um enorme progresso em sua própria opinião. No entanto, demoraria mais uma pequena eternidade até que Tsunade a liberasse para alguma missão.

- Maldição... – resmungou um pouco para dentro. Estava completamente sem sono e sem a mínima vontade de ler.

Saiu do quarto com a intenção de ir até a cozinha assaltar a geladeira, entretanto um vulto deitado no sofá da sala chamou sua atenção e ela aproximou-se dele. Mesmo que o ambiente estivesse consumido por certa escuridão, e Sakura mal conseguisse enxergar, ela sabia que o vulto em questão era Sasuke. Até porque o que outra pessoa além dele estaria fazendo ali?

Ela ajoelhou-se rente ao sofá, com a proximidade conseguia distinguir os traços do rosto do Uchiha, e percebeu que mesmo estando de olhos fechados e provavelmente profundamente adormecido o cenho dele permanecia franzido, como se estivesse preocupado. Ou, quem sabe, talvez estivesse tendo um pesadelo.

Sakura sentiu uma forte necessidade de tocar naquele rosto pálido, passar as pontas dos dedos na pele fria, sabia que o Uchiha – assim como ela – possuía mãos geladas, porém nunca tocara seu rosto e agora estava curiosa.

_"Será que a pele do rosto dele é quente?"_ perguntou-se em pensamento.

Queria saber.

Queria sentir a textura.

_"Só um pouquinho..."_

Precisava saber, não conseguia mais pensar em nada além de sua vontade de tocar o rosto daquele homem adormecido bem à sua frente.

Esticou o braço, a respiração apressou-se, o coração bateu com força. Entretanto, no instante em que seus dedos tocaram a bochecha do Uchiha, a mão dele segurou seu pulso, apertando com força, e no instante seguinte ela estava de costas no chão, imobilizada pelo peso do corpo do moreno sobre o seu. Uma kunai afiada era pressionada dolorosamente contra sua garganta.

- Sasuke-kun... - ela conseguiu gaguejar com dificuldade, mirando, assustada, os olhos vermelhos que só um Uchiha poderia ter.

Sasuke cerrou os olhos com força e reabriu-os com o sharingan desativado. Em seguida, largou a kunai. Porém ele continuava prendendo a rosada contra o chão, e nem ao menos parecia perceber isso.

- Sasuke-kun – Sakura chamou seu nome baixinho, com a voz mais suave do que uma brisa primaveril. – Sou eu. – E sorriu docemente.

Ele arregalou os olhos, acordando finalmente do seu profundo estado de transe. Levantou-se num pulo, como se acabasse de levar um choque.

- Eu... me desculpa – disse confuso, sem entender que diabo acabara de acontecer.

Sakura também pôs-se de pé, devagar, sentindo uma dorzinha incômoda nas costas, porém sem deixá-la transparecer.

- Eu estava indo fazer o chá – comentou com um tom de voz casual, tentando acabar com o clima pesado e estranho que se prendera no ar. – Limão está bom?

- Está – ele respondeu e logo em seguida deu as costas. – Preciso de um banho. – acrescentou antes de sair da sala em direção ao banheiro.

O banho foi rápido. Logo após vestir seu pijama – que consistia em um short preto e folgado –, Sasuke foi em busca do chá citado por Sakura. Ao adentrar a cozinha, ele deparou-se com a moça sentada na bancada da pia, com as pernas balançando, enquanto segurava, entre as mãos, uma xícara de porcelana.

Um cheiro forte de limão pairava no ambiente.

Ele aproximou-se e, quando subiu na bancada, sentando-se ao lado da rosada, esta lhe entregou a xícara que segurara até então. Sasuke a pegou e, por um breve segundo, após os dedos de Sakura tocarem os seus, ele sentiu uma sensação estranha de formigamento na boca do estômago, uma sensação estranha que tratou de ignorar imediatamente. Ele resmungou algo que Sakura entenderia como um agradecimento. Ela não se impediria de sorrir um pouco. Tantos anos haviam se passado desde a academia ninja, e a relação de ambos passara de simples companheiros de time para amigos. Eles haviam amadurecido, mesmo que não percebessem. Porém, algumas coisas, apesar do tempo, nunca iriam mudar. Como, por exemplo, a dificuldade do moreno de dizer um simples obrigado.

Apesar de estarem muito mais próximos, Sakura não podia deixar de notar que não sabia como agir com Sasuke quando Naruto não estava presente. Ela estava tão acostumada a ter sempre o loiro por perto que agora não conseguia nem pensar em como começar uma conversa. Mas, para sua sorte, Sakura não precisou pensar muito, pois Sasuke, surpreendendo, iniciou a conversa.

- Você se jogou, não foi? – ele perguntou, observando as rodelas de limão que flutuavam na superfície de seu chá.

- Como? – Sakura ficou confusa e virou a cabeça para olhar o rosto do amigo.

Ele bebeu um gole do chá feito especialmente para si. O sabor cítrico que o líquido possuía ia grudando em sua língua. Demorou alguns minutos para responder, de forma que a Haruno pensara que sua pergunta seria ignorada.

- Você não caiu – ele afirmou. – Você se jogou de cima daquele penhasco. – Outra afirmação, e realizada com tanta convicção que a rosada não conseguia nem pensar em um plano de fuga, em alguma desculpa esfarrapada para mudar de assunto.

- Como é que você descobriu? – questionou, conformada, sabendo que negar seria inútil.

- Ah, Sakura. – ele deu um suspiro meio irritado, como se ela acabasse de chamá-lo de idiota. – Você pode ser desastrada e cair de uma escada, mas de um penhasco? Nem o Naruto é tão imbecil a esse ponto.

Sakura ficou calada. A missão na qual falhara miseravelmente repetiu-se bem na frente de seus olhos. Talvez devesse abandonar a carreira de ninja, já que parecia não levar o jeito para isso nos últimos tempos.

- Eu não estava tentando me matar, se é isso que você está pensando – ela assegurou. – Eu me joguei do penhasco para que os ninjas que me perseguiam acreditassem que eu estava morta. – explicou. – E o mais ridículo dessa historia é que quase morri, de verdade, porque fui extremamente descuidadosa com meu disfarce. – Balançou a cabeça para tentar esquecer aquele fiasco. – Nem sei como foi que acabei virando jounin. – Ela riu amarga.

- Foi só a sua primeira missão – interveio o Uchiha, dessa vez irritado de vê-la sendo tão dura consigo mesma.

- Se você vier com um _"depois melhora"_ pra cima de mim, vai levar um soco dos bons. – ameaçou Sakura.

Um sorrisinho maroto se formou nos lábios do moreno e ele considerou a possibilidade de falar aquilo só para provocar a amiga. Contudo, desistiu, ele implicaria com ela outra hora.

- Na verdade, com o tempo piora. – falou francamente.

- Também não tá ajudando! – exclamou a Haruno, outra vez frustrada.

- O que melhora com o tempo é o medo que durante as missões te leva a cometer erros idiotas, você acaba se acostumando a estar constantemente em estado de alerta.

Sakura olhava Sasuke com admiração, aquela era a primeira vez que os dois discutiam sobre missões daquela forma, com ele aconselhando-a. Por um instante, ele ficou calado, como se estivesse tentando descrever o mar para uma pessoa cega, ponderando, procurando as palavras certas.

- Mas os pesadelos e as noites mal dormidas, esses, com o passar dos anos, só vão piorar. – concluiu finalmente. E a rosada entendeu que ele estava tendo um pesadelo naquela hora em que ela tocara seu rosto, e que, como ele acabara de dizer, ele se acostumara a estar sempre em estado de alerta. _"Dormir com os olhos abertos"_ essa era a realidade dos ninjas como eles.

- Às vezes me pergunto como seria minha vida depois da academia caso eu tivesse escutado a minha mãe, ela sempre disse que eu não tinha o necessário para me tornar uma ninja bem sucedida.

Sasuke a escutava sem interromper, porém não deixava de pensar no quanto, sem sequer conhecê-la, odiava a mãe de Sakura, que ele achava parecida demais com o seu próprio pai.

- E se eu realmente não tiver jeito pra isso? E seu eu devesse apenas me conformar com uma vidinha calma; uma casa branca com venezianas verdes, um pequeno jardim com flores e uma árvore embaixo da qual pudesse deitar-se em sombra durante o verão, um marido dedicado e que fosse um bom pai, dois ou três filhos, essas coisas bonitinhas, sabe?

- Seria maravilhoso, Sakura – disse o Uchiha, sincero, e então a moça teve certeza de que ele já pensara no assunto também. – Mas não seria real, você seria feliz, mas não deixaria de sentir esse vazio no peito que só a adrenalina das missões consegue preencher. Você viveria sem isso?

- Acho que não. – Suspirou vencida e cansada, não fisicamente, mas sim no emocional. E foi assim, sentindo-se exausta, que deixou sua cabeça repousar sobre o ombro desnudo de Sasuke.

O moreno não a repreendeu e tampouco se afastou dela. Indo pelo lado contrário, ele encostou o queixo no topo da cabeça dela, sentindo a essência de morango do xampu da rosada invadindo suas narinas e sua mente.

- Foi só uma missão, você deveria largar de ser tão besta. – aconselhou, e apesar da rudeza das palavras, o seu tom de voz foi de um suave atípico, o que fez a amiga soltar uma risada abafada.

Eles ficaram ali, naquela posição, presos em um silêncio confortável, pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, até que, surpreendendo Sakura mais uma vez num único dia, Sasuke foi o primeiro a falar:

- E da próxima vez não coloque tanto açúcar no meu chá. – pediu.

A rosada apenas sorriu, satisfeita, de uma forma estranha, por Sasuke ter pedido, mesmo que indiretamente, para que ela fizesse, outras vezes, chá para ele.

**-X-**

Naruto fixava a fogueira à sua frente, sem realmente enxergá-la, pois sua mente estava a quilômetros de distância dali. Aquela seria a última noite de missão antes de voltar para Konoha. E ele não conseguia dizer qual era o motivo exato para tanta preocupação.

- Desembucha. – A voz impassível de Sai o tirou de seus devaneios e, por um momento, sentiu-se mal, pois deveria estar concentrado em vigiar aquele pequeno acampamento, e não pensando besteiras. Ademais, ele nem notara quando Sai se sentara ao seu lado, e sua distração teria custado muito caro se, no lugar de seu companheiro, algum inimigo tivesse se aproximado.

- Ainda não é seu turno, então volte a dormir, bastardo. – mandou o loiro, irritado.

- E, a propósito, você anda fazendo um excelente trabalho como vigia. – disse Sai, sarcástico.

Naruto o encarou com um olhar furioso que poderia ser traduzido como _"Vá tomar no cu, seu intrometido!"_. Porém, o loiro não estava com o humor para xingar aquele imbecil, então apenas contentou-se em voltar a encarar a fogueira.

- Desembucha. – repetiu o amigo.

- Desembuchar o quê? – perguntou ríspido.

- Você está todo esquisito e distraído ultimamente. O que houve? – Sai realmente quis saber, lembrando-se dos vários livros que lera sobre amizade.

- Nada, oras! – resmungou o loiro, a última coisa que precisava agora era dizer em voz alta tudo que acontecera alguns meses atrás entre ele e a rosada. Já bastava o remorso que ele sentia por não ter contado a verdade ao Sasuke, e também a culpa que o tomava toda vez que ele via os olhares que o moreno jurava serem discretos indo em direção de Sakura.

- É sobre a Sakura, não é? – insistia Sai, desesperado para testar se sua hipótese sobre as preocupações do amigo estavam certas.

Naruto não queria falar sobre aquilo, principalmente com Sai, mas estava tão confuso. Precisava desabafar. E, se não o fizesse, surtaria. Então decidiu que não haveria problemas se contasse seus anseios naquele momento.

- Eu fiz sexo com a Sakura – ele disse com um tom de voz mórbido, como se acabasse de confessar que matara alguém. – Várias vezes.

- E qual o problema nisso? – perguntou Sai, confuso, pois lera nos livros que sexo era uma coisa agradável e o loiro parecia sentir o contrario.

- O problema é que prometi ao Sasuke que eu não transaria com ela. – respondeu Naruto, angustiado, à beira de uma crise de nervos.

Sai ficou calado, pensando seriamente no assunto, e, após alguns minutos, finalmente chegou a uma conclusão:

- E desde quando a feiosa é propriedade do Uchiha? Que eu saiba, desde que ela também queira você, pode fazer sexo com ela quantas vezes desejar.

E, ainda que odiasse admitir, ele sabia que Sai tinha razão. Até mesmo porque não era como se Sasuke estivesse namorando Sakura... Entretanto, o que estava deixando o loiro naquele estado era o fato que ele dissera que nunca dormiria com a rosada para não se magoar mais tarde. E acabara quebrando não somente a promessa que fizera com Sasuke, mas também a que fizera consigo mesmo.

- Mas em que merda fui me meter? Como é que vou contar isso ao Sasuke? - indagou mais para si mesmo do que para o amigo ao seu lado.

- Não conte, deixe que isso seja um segredo entre você e a feiosa, ele com certeza também tem os segredos dele. – aconselhou Sai. E Naruto estava surpreso em perceber que o moreno estava mesmo começando a se parecer com um ser humano normal.

- Em que livro você leu isso? – perguntou.

- Não me lembro de ter lido nada sobre isso. – Sai deu de ombros. – É só o que penso.

Uma gargalhada alta escapou dos lábios de Naruto.

- Olha só, agora você até pensa! – implicou, risonho.

- É, ao contrário de você. – retrucou Sai, sorrindo, um sorriso sincero, para variar.

No dia seguinte, eles chegaram em Konoha aliviados, pois, mesmo quando a missão não fosse muito longa, sempre era uma felicidade poder voltar para vila e dormir numa cama com um colchão macio. As costas agradeciam após terem sofrido de tanto dormir no chão.

Após passarem pelos portões da vila, Yamato foi embora com uma desculpa esfarrapada qualquer. Naruto tinha certeza de que era apenas para não precisar fazer o relatório, deixando aquela tarefa nas mãos dele e de Sai. Lutaram para decidir quem dos dois cuidaria _"daquela bosta"_ – como costumava dizer o loiro – usando um básico ímpar-par. E Sai foi o _"sortudo"_ escolhido para se encarregar de escrever o relatório e logo após entregá-lo à Hokage.

- Haha! – comemorou o loiro, rindo e gesticulando vitoriosamente. – Escapei! – E nisso saiu correndo em direção ao apartamento de Sakura, onde tomaria banho e logo em seguida dormiria, no mínimo, até a tarde do dia seguinte.

Porém, no meio do caminho, foi interrompido por uma voz feminina chamando o seu nome, ele então parou e virou-se para descobrir quem era.

- Ah, oi, Ino. – Ele sorriu, reparando que havia algo de diferente na loira, algo que não conseguia definir exatamente. Talvez fosse o fato de ela não estar usando maquiagem, algo completamente _"não-Ino"_. Mas ele sabia que não era só isso. Havia outra coisa e o fato dele não conseguir descobrir o que era o irritava.

- Oi, Naruto. – E ela sorriu de volta, achando um pouco engraçado como os cabelos dourados estavam completamente assanhados e como seus olhos azuis se encontravam esbugalhados, oferecendo-lhe um eterno ar de criança.

- O que foi? – perguntou o Uzumaki, curioso; pois Ino normalmente não falava muito com ele.

- Você poderia avisar ao Sasuke que a Hokage quer falar com ele? Eu faria isso, mas tenho que ficar na floricultura. – explicou-se gentilmente.

- Er, claro – ele concordou. – O que será que a velha quer com o Teme? – ele pensou em voz alta.

Ino deu de ombros, desviando o olhar, parecendo meio culpada e triste.

- Você está bem? – ele quis saber ainda perplexo por não descobrir o que estava mudado na fisionomia da Yamanaka.

- Estou ótima. – ela respondeu, sem, porém, conseguir convencer nem mesmo a si própria.

Naruto pensou em insistir até fazê-la contar o que estava acontecendo consigo, no entanto logo desistiu. Eles não eram tão íntimos e não queria se intrometer no que não era da sua conta.

- Então tá, avisarei ao Teme sobre a Hokage. – Ele virou-se para ir embora, mas, após dar alguns passos, voltou-se novamente em direção de Ino, que continuava no mesmo canto, olhando para ele. - Você fez algo de diferente no cabelo? – perguntou.

- Apenas mudei o penteado – ela respondeu. E, de de fato, seus cabelos não estavam mais num rabo de cavalo alto, mas sim numa trança solta. E ela também prendera a franja para trás com uma presilha roxa, deixando seu rosto mais à vista, principalmente os seus olhos.

Ele a encarou por um bom tempo, fazendo com que ela ficasse meio embaraçada. E então Naruto teve vontade de bater na própria testa por ser tão lerdo para reparar nessas coisas.

- Ficou bonito. – ele disse, finalmente, quebrando o silêncio e parando de olhá-la tão intensamente.

- Obrigada. – Ela esboçou um sorriso triste e o loiro teve vontade de ir abraçá-la, porém não o fez por medo de ela lhe oferecer um soco. Mulheres tinham esse tipo de reação violenta que ele nunca conseguiria entender e que o assustava mais do que lutar com vinte ninjas renegados.

- Até mais, então. – despediu-se antes de ir embora correndo.

**-X-**

Ele chegou no apartamento e não ficou surpreso em encontrar os dois melhores amigos morgando. A preguiça era tão densa que ele quase podia tocá-la. Sakura estava deitada no sofá, um livro repousava sobre sua barriga, enquanto que Sasuke estava largado de qualquer jeito no tapete da sala sem coragem até mesmo para ir pegar um travesseiro e ficar mais confortável.

- Vocês dois são deprimentes – disse, após cada um dos outros dois o cumprimentar com um vago _"Oi."_. – Deve ser porque o Shikamaru tá em Konoha. Preguiça é contagiante. – ele comentou enquanto se dirigia até a cozinha para beber água. E o estado caótico do cômodo o assustou, sendo que ele era do tipo que adotava o estilo de vida: limpar uma vez por semana é o suficiente.

Retornou para sala indignado.

- Vocês têm noção da pilha de louça que tem na cozinha? – indagou.

- Cala a boca, dobe estúpido. Estou com preguiça até de te ouvir. – resmungou Sasuke, voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Nem pense em dormir, Teme! – gritou o Uzumaki ao perceber o gesto do moreno. – Encontrei a Ino quando estava vindo pra cá e ela mandou avisar que a Tsunade quer falar com você.

O Uchiha suspirou alto, não querendo abandonar sua vida de vagabundagem tão produtiva.

- Sakura, você vai me pagar por isso – disse ele após ter se posto de pé.

- Pagar pelo o quê? – quis saber Naruto.

- Por eu ter apresentado a ele o maravilhoso mundo de ficar deitado em casa sem fazer porcaria nenhuma – explicou a rosada, risonha. – Coisa que sou obrigada a fazer até a Hokage me liberar para ir em uma nova missão – acrescentou frustrada. Apesar de gostar de ficar sem fazer nada, tudo tinha seu limite, e ela mal podia esperar para ser liberada. Estava desejando espancar alguém. Era terapêutico. Claro que poderia espancar o amigo loiro, por exemplo, mas depois teria que curá-lo e assim não tinha graça nenhuma.

- Estou indo, divirta-se lavando a louça, Dobe. – Sasuke sorriu de canto e saiu do apartamento adorando ouvir os berros de indignação do loiro.

**-X-**

Sasuke entrou na floricultura Yamanaka e não se surpreendeu ao encontrar uma Ino fungando e com olhos vermelhos. Quando Naruto o avisara que encontrara a loira, ele tivera certeza que alguma coisa acontecera, pois se a Hokage precisasse mesmo falar com ele, algum membro da Anbu teria vindo buscá-lo.

- O que houve dessa vez? – ele perguntou um pouco sem paciência, já sabendo a razão daquela tristeza toda.

- A Temari está grávida. – respondeu a loira, e Sasuke achou que ela fosse vomitar ou desmaiar a qualquer segundo.

_"Mulheres"_, ele pensou antes de suspirar.

- Sinceramente, o que você esperava? – quis saber o moreno, determinado a colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dura da Yamanaka, nem que fosse a força. – Eles estão casados, é normal que queiram ter filhos. Esqueça o Shikamaru de uma vez por todas. Acabou. – ele talvez tenha sido um pouco rude, porém aquela era a verdade, e Ino parecia recusar-se a aceitá-la.

- Eu sei – ela disse conformada. – Apenas demorei todo esse tempo pra me dar conta de que não tinha mais volta. – Ela suspirou e fez um gesto de descaso com a mão. – Só estou carente, nada demais.

- Não farei sexo com você de novo, se é isso que está esperando. Cansei de você me usar para se satisfazer. – disse, sentindo-se disposto a fazer outra pessoa rir, coisa que raramente acontecia.

E funcionou, Ino saltou uma gargalhada divertida.

- É claro, sou uma pessoa horrível, te usando como um brinquedo sexual. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Até parece que fui a única satisfeita nessa historia. – Ela lançou-lhe um olhar sugestivo enquanto se aproximava.

- Nem adianta vir piscar esses olhos para cima de mim, Yamanaka. – Ele sorriu de canto.

- Não vou te molestar, Uchiha. Só quero um abraço. – protestou a loira há apenas alguns centímetros do corpo do moreno.

Sasuke fez uma careta, como se ela estivesse fedendo feito lixo. E ela revirou os olhos azuis mais uma vez.

- Deixa de ser tão emocionalmente constipado. – disse Ino, com um tom de voz autoritário.

Ela deu mais um passo na direção do Uchiha e o abraçou, passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço, aproveitando a proximidade para sussurrar-lhe algo ao pé do ouvido.

- Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu, Uchiha – ela pediu, quase implorando, e ele retribuiu o carinho, abraçando sua cintura. – A Sakura não vai te esperar pra sempre. Conquiste-a definitivamente antes que outro o faça. – concluiu e afastou-se.

- Eu...

- Você consegue – ela o interrompeu, sorrindo confiante para ele.

Foi assim que ele saiu da floricultura para voltar ao apartamento, com as palavras de Ino martelando em sua cabeça durante todo o trajeto. Não era como se fosse uma tarefa fácil. Afinal, ele tinha dificuldade até mesmo para admitir a si mesmo que sentia algo além de amizade pela rosada. O que Ino queria que ele fizesse? Saísse gritando pelas ruas de Konoha fazendo todos ouvirem o quão patético e, como ela dizia, emocionalmente constipado ele era?

Era tão mais prático apenas ignorar os sobe-e-desce que aconteciam em seu estômago toda vez que a Haruno o tocava, ou como sentia a estúpida vontade de sorrir bobamente nas raras vezes que ela ainda o chamava de Sasuke-kun. Isso era deveras ridículo, na opinião do moreno, que preferia apenas guardar tudo aquilo em segredo no mais profundo de si, ninguém além dele precisava saber das baboseiras que seus hormônios causavam na sua saúde mental.

Isso mesmo. Ele não estava apaixonado. Eram apenas seus hormônios ou algo estúpido e científico do tipo.

- Sasuke-kun! – exclamou Sakura quando ele chegou ao apartamento.

E o moreno não conseguiu prestar atenção em nenhuma palavra que seguiu o seu nome, pois estava ocupado demais em tentar suprimir o sorriso estúpido que formava-se em seus lábios.

Porque negar era sempre tão mais fácil.

* * *

**N/A:** Então, sei que vocês devem estar querendo me matar por ter demorado tanto para atualizar essa fic e só posso pedir perdão. Eu realmente tenho uma dificuldade monstra pra escrever, pois sou meio, ou muito, patética e fico achando que tudo ficou ruim e acabo apagando tudo. Se não fosse pela minha sissy _(que beta essa fic)_ e pela Raiane eu nunca teria conseguido terminar esse capítulo então ele é dedicado à elas.

Agora quero dar algumas explicações quanto aos acontecimentos desse capítulo._ Primeiramente_: sei que o Sasuke pode parecer meio OOC, porém não esqueçam que apesar dessa fic se passar no Universo de Naruto, nela o Itachi não matou o clã Uchiha e o Sasuke teve uma infância normal, então não faria sentindo ele ser igual ao Sasuke do manga, que aliás tá um cu. _Em segundo lugar:_ O que vocês acharam dessa primeira interação SakuSasu? Gostaram?_ E em terceiro lugar_: Sei que algumas pessoas não vão gostar da interção entre a Ino com o Sasuke ou com o Naruto, mas estou tentando fugir do lugar comum que a maioria das fic's tem, então por favor, sem comentários rudes quanto a isso, okay?

Por último peço que deixem reviews, pois não ganho nenhum lucro com isso, só escrevo porque gosto mesmo, porém, confesso que fico desanimada quando vejo que a fic teve mais de quatro mil visitas, mas apenas trinta e cinco comentários. Além disso, sintam-se livres para olhar o meu perfil e me add no facebook, fico muito feliz de poder conversar mais com os meus leitores, é bom saber a opinião de vocês e me motiva a continuar.

_Petit Suisse._

**(20/05/11)**


	6. Os homens

**Capítulo cinco:** Os homens da vida de Sakura

Naruto e Sasuke estavam no meio de uma séria discussão sobre quem lavaria a louça naquela noite de sexta-feira, quando Sakura adentrou o apartamento, segurando nos braços uma sacola de papel e chamando a atenção dos garotos após soltar uma gargalhada alta.

– Que se foda a louça! – disse ela, ao fechar a porta do apartamento com o pé, trancando-a com a mão livre e, em seguida, colocando a sacola em cima da mesa. – A Hokage finalmente me liberou para sair em missão, e já posso voltar a trabalhar no hospital amanhã – contou, sem disfarçar a óbvia felicidade que sentia.

– Ah, que bom, Sakura-chan! – exclamou Naruto, esquecendo-se completamente da louça.

A rosada soltou um gritinho estridente e alegre ao tirar da sacola uma garrafa que continha um líquido logo reconhecido como sake.

– Então, vamos comemorar ficando extremamente bêbados! – ela disse num tom que deu certeza aos dois garotos que eles não tinham outra escolha a não ser aceitar. Naruto não se importava realmente, porém Sasuke não tinha muita tolerância ao sake e, por isso, sabia que acordaria no dia seguinte desejando estar morto.

Naruto foi pegar os copos na cozinha. E, sabendo que seria inútil protestar, o Uchiha deu de ombros, sentando-se no chão da sala, ao lado do loiro e em frente de Sakura. O Uzumaki depositara os três copinhos em cima da mesinha do centro, onde já se encontravam as quatro garrafas de sake compradas pela Haruno.

– Você sabe que volta a trabalhar amanhã, certo? – perguntou o Uchiha, ao ver a moça enchendo os copos com o líquido transparente, numa tentativa falha de fazê-la desistir daquela ideia.

– Fui colocada no turno da noite. – Ela o olhou nos olhos e sorriu divertida. – Não se preocupe com a ressaca, Sasuke-kun, eu cuidarei de você – ela garantiu.

_"Não sorria que nem um retardado, quem faz isso é o Naruto"_, pensou o Uchiha, desviando os orbes do olhar esverdeado.

– Então, vamos beber, dattebayo! – berrou o loiro.

E então aconteceu. Aquela foi a primeira vez em que eles dormiram juntos. E não no sentido de adormecer, mas sim no de fazer sexo.

Não foi exatamente como cada um deles pensara que seria. Na verdade, foi bastante ridículo, considerando a quantidade copiosa de álcool envolvida. Naruto caiu da cama duas vezes, Sasuke parecia ter esquecido como se coloca uma camisinha e Sakura não conseguia parar de rir da cara do Uchiha, irritando-o profundamente. No final das contas, essa coisa toda de sexo a três era bem mais complicada do que os livros pervertidos de Jiraya faziam parecer, para grande decepção de Naruto.

Após o efeito do álcool ter passado, eles fizeram um acordo de nunca mais falarem a respeito daquela noite e simplesmente fingirem que ela nem sequer acontecera. Era mais fácil assim, evitaria constrangimentos e complicações futuras. Era apenas uma daquelas insanidades que ninjas colocavam em_ "lista das coisas que preciso fazer antes de morrer"._

Fora esse mesmo argumento que Naruto usara para convencer os dois amigos; o drama da incerteza do amanhã, de como ele poderia morrer na sua próxima missão e de como ele, em forma de fantasma, atormentaria ambos por não terem aceitado realizar sua mais erótica fantasia. Pensando bem, se eles não estivessem bêbados até a alma, Sasuke teria soltado um seco e sonoro _"Cala boca, dobe"_, e Sakura, por sua vez, teria tratado de socar o loiro até este desmaiar. Porém, o sake, feliz ou infelizmente, falara mais alto do que qualquer bom senso.

Algumas horas depois, quando o dia já amanhecia, eles ainda estavam deitados na cama, acordados, conversando amenidades. Bom, na verdade, Naruto e Sakura eram os que lideravam o falatório, enquanto Sasuke liberava alguns _"Hn's"_ e_ "Tsk's"_.

A Haruno se encontrava no meio da cama, repousando a cabeça no torso de Naruto, podendo assim ouvir os batimentos ritmados do seu coração. Já Sasuke fechara os olhos e afundara o rosto no pescoço de Sakura, enquanto um de seus braços envolvia frouxamente a cintura dela.

O mundo, de súbito, tornara-se um lugar tranquilo, e o sono foi, vagarosamente, tomando conta deles. O ritmo da conversa diminuiu, o silêncio se instalou, e, antes que eles pudessem se dar conta, já estavam profundamente adormecidos.

– Sakura!

A rosada pensou ter ouvido a voz de sua mãe. Achou que estivesse sonhando. Entretanto, ao abrir os olhos, a voz continuou e até mesmo acordou os dois rapazes.

– Sakura! – gritou, e agora os três podiam ouvir claramente as batidas à porta.

– Oh não. – O sangue sumiu do rosto da Haruno, deixando-a totalmente pálida, e, por alguns segundos, ela pareceu prestes a desmaiar. Porém, rapidamente se recompôs. – É a minha mãe – informou aos dois outros, levantando-se da cama, tropeçando nas roupas que estavam jogadas no chão.

_"Mas que merda"_, pensou irritada e nervosa ao mesmo tempo, avaliando mil e uma desculpas para justificar a presença dos dois companheiros em seu apartamento, já que sua mãe não podia nem sonhar que eles estavam morando com ela.

– Naruto, vista-se e finja estar dormindo no sofá da sala. Sasuke, você vai pro banheiro e liga o chuveiro, assim ela vai achar que você estava tomando banho. – mandou, bem trêmula, à medida se vestia e passava os dedos pelos cabelos emaranhados.

– Sakura!

– Já estou indo, mãe! – gritou a rosada, indo somente em direção à porta quando os dois garotos estavam em seus lugares.

Ela destrancou a porta, agradecendo mentalmente a Kami-sama por ter feito essa proteção, ou sua mãe teria simplesmente entrado no apartamento e... bom, não teria sido nada agradável.

_"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui às sete horas da manhã?"_, Sakura quis gritar quando deixou sua mãe entrar no apartamento, porém, deteve-se, não era uma boa ideia recebê-la daquele jeito.

– O que diabos você está fazendo ainda de pijama às sete horas da manhã? – indagou a senhora Haruno, fixando o olhar severo na filha.

Sakura teria rido se não estivesse tão irritada por causa daquela presença naquela hora totalmente inoportuna.

– Só trabalho no turno da noite – respondeu a jovem.

– Você precisa... – começou a mãe, mas, no mesmo instante, notou a presença de Naruto no sofá, que, para a surpresa de Sakura, conseguia fingir muito bem estar profundamente adormecido. – O que esse garoto-problema está fazendo na sua casa? – quis saber.

A senhora Haruno e metade dos adultos de Konoha chamavam o possuidor da Kyuubi de garoto-problema ou de outros nomes cruéis do gênero, e Sakura precisou de muita força de vontade para não expulsar a mãe do apartamento. Alguns anos atrás, tal comportamento não a teria incomodado, mas se tornara muito protetora quando o assunto envolvia seus companheiros do Time Sete, principalmente Naruto.

– Ele e Sasuke vieram me ver depois de uma missão para que eu pudesse cuidar de seus ferimentos, e, como eles estavam exaustos, deixei que dormissem aqui – mentiu Sakura, com um tom claro de exasperação na voz.

– Eu não acho apropriado que uma jovem como você... – ela começou o sermão, e Sakura estava prestes a suspirar, quando, pela segunda vez, sua mãe parou no meio da frase. – Que seja, discutimos isso outra hora, vim aqui por causa do seu pai – disse, e, apesar de sentir o cheiro de álcool que sua filha tinha, Masaki Haruno preferiu apenas deixar para lá.

Os olhos verdes de Sakura arregalaram-se.

– O que tem o papai? – quis saber.

– Ele está no hospital.

– O quê? Por quê? – questionou, assustada.

– Bom, a Alzheimer dele piorou um pouco desde a última vez que você o viu, e, hoje de manhã, ele não me reconheceu e ficou gritando, acabou caindo feio, quebrando a perna e batendo a cabeça no concreto... então o levei ao hospital – explicou a senhora Haruno, e, em contraste com seu aspecto severo, havia um abalo na face.

– Eu... – A rosada não sabia o que dizer para reconfortar a mãe naquela situação. – Vou me trocar e iremos ao hospital juntas – disse, por fim, correndo para o quarto, sendo seguida por Naruto que fingira ter acordado com o barulho da conversa das duas mulheres.

Sakura vestiu sua saia azul marinho, mas não conseguia encontrar sua blusa de jeito nenhum. Naruto, vendo que ela explodiria e quebraria tudo que aparecesse no caminho, achou sábio entregar-lhe uma das camisas brancas sem mangas que ele e Sasuke vestiam debaixo das roupas usuais quando o tempo estava frio.

– Vista isso também – pediu o Uzumaki entregando a ela seu famoso casaco laranja e preto. – Está ventando muito lá fora.

Ela colocou o casaco e agradeceu ao loiro com um aceno de cabeça silencioso.

– Vá com sua mãe, eu e o Sasuke alcançamos vocês depois – disse com confiança.

Assim que a porta do apartamento foi fechada, Sasuke saiu do banheiro, vestido e com uma expressão sombria no rosto.

– Você sabia? – perguntou, referindo-se à doença degenerativa do pai da rosada.

– Não fazia a mínima ideia – respondeu Naruto.

**– X –**

Quando Sakura entrou no quarto de hospital onde seu pai se hospedara, prendeu a respiração sem perceber. Logo ela, que era médica e já estava acostumada com o ambiente branco demais, com o cheiro desagradável, com as pessoas chorando nas salas de espera, com o vai-e-vem de médicos e enfermeiros vestidos de azul. Ela estava acostumada com aquilo. Ela deveria estar acostumada, afinal médicos não se tornam frios com o passar do tempo?

_"Apenas um mito ridículo"_, pensou aborrecida. Médicos podiam até agir com frieza, mas sempre existiria essa camada de humanidade escondida debaixo da barreira de proteção que usam para que as perdas não os afetem tanto. E essa parte humana nunca se acostumaria com um hospital.

– Sakura – seu pai, Usui Haruno, chamou-a, alegre por rever a filha depois de tantos meses. – Venha aqui – indicou a cama, afastando-se um pouco para o lado.

Ela o respeitou, sentando-se na beira da cama, e o Sr. Haruno tomou sua mão entre as dele. Sakura reparou na faixa que estava escondendo sua testa e o gesso que cobria sua perna.

– Suas mãos estão geladas – constato Usui, preocupado.

– Sempre estão, papai – respondeu ela, sorrindo um pouco triste.

– Hum – fez e fixou seu olhar no dela, encarando-a longamente, como se memorizasse os traços de seu rosto. – Então, ouvi dizer que você tornou-se jounin recentemente.

– Sim – confirmou, um pouco envergonhada, pois deveria ter ido para casa contar a notícia ao pai pessoalmente, mas ficou adiando tal visita, tentando convencer-se de que não tinha tempo. Na verdade, só estava com medo. Entrava em pânico só de pensar na possibilidade de chegar em casa e o pai não reconhecê-la, era honestamente a coisa mais dolorosa que Sakura já tivera que enfrentar e não sabia de onde deveria tirar forças para ser menos covarde.

– Parabéns, querida. Eu sempre disse à cabeça-dura da sua mãe que você seria uma kunoichi de muito sucesso. – Sorriu, e Sakura podia ver o orgulho estampado no rosto naquele rosto envelhecido pelo tempo. Observou-o atentamente, os cabelos castanhos curtos e emaranhados, a barba rala, a cor peculiar de seus olhos, aquele tom entre o verde e o castanho.

– Desculpa, pai – disse, abaixando a cabeça. O coração doía horrivelmente, e sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

– Pelo quê, criança? – quis saber, confuso.

– Por não ter ido visitar vocês – respondeu, segurando o choro.

– Oras. – Ele riu, afagando os cabelos rosados de sua filha. – É normal, você só está aproveitando sua recente liberdade adquirida. Não precisa chorar por isso. Quando puder você vem e farei aquele mingau de aveia que você adora. – Piscou um olho pra ela.

Sakura sorriu, apesar de saber que os momentos de lucidez de seu pai seriam cada vez menores, chegando ao ponto em que ele se esqueceria dela. Apesar de tudo, ela sorriu para ele. Afinal, o importante era que ele estava ali agora.

– E por onde anda aquele seu namorado? – perguntou Usui, mudando de assunto.

– Que namorado? – Corou. – Não tenho namorado, pai.

O embaraço da filha parecia divertir Usui, que sorria malicioso.

– Aquele garoto de cabelos pretos. O caçula dos Uchihas – continuou, e Sakura perguntou-se por que ela não podia ter um pai mais ciumento, como o de Ino, pois, ao contrário da esposa, Usui gostava de perturbar a filha com perguntas sobre sua vida amorosa. – Aquele da foto que você escondia debaixo do seu travesseiro quando tinha doze anos.

– Pai! – gritou, chocada e envergonhada. – Como você sabe sobre a foto do Sasuke? – quis saber.

Usui riu alto da expressão indignada que enfeitava o rosto de Sakura.

– Sasuke? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Porque você parou de usar o sufixo _"kun"_ depois do nome dele?

Sakura abriu a boca para responder, porém a fechou logo em seguida, percebendo que não sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta. Ela franziu o cenho, lembrava de ter parado, aos poucos, de chamar o moreno de Sasuke-kun na época em que eles começaram a treinar para o Exame Chunnin, mas não se recordava da razão exata. Talvez fosse porque ela tivesse decidido que devia se focar mais no treino do que nas batidas aceleradas de seu coração bobo. No começo, fora bem difícil, ela precisava se esforçar muito para chamá-lo somente de Sasuke. Contudo, com o tempo, foi se acostumando e acabou criando um novo hábito.

– Eu não sei por quê – disse, por fim, dando de ombros. – Acho que percebi que eu não podia obrigá-lo a gostar de mim. Amadureci, e, graças a isso, viramos bons amigos.

– Mas não é o suficiente, é? – Apesar de isso sair como uma pergunta, Usui já sabia a resposta, ele podia ler nos olhos da filha que ter o Uchiha como amigo não era o bastante.

– É melhor do que nada – respondeu, sincera.

Usui não teve a oportunidade de responder, pois Masaki, sua esposa, entrou no quarto, interrompendo a conversa.

– Sakura, seus amigos estão esperando por você – avisou ao aproximar-se da filha e do marido.

– Então, melhor eu ir – disse, viera mesmo ao hospital mais para certificar-se de que o pai estava realmente sendo bem cuidado.

Despediu-se dele, dando-lhe um abraço e um beijo na bochecha. Levantou-se da cama e pôs-se em frente a Sra. Haruno, que tinha seus longos cabelos cor-de-rosa presos em um coque, uma expressão cansada no rosto. Ainda assim, Sakura continuava achando que Masaki deveria ser a mulher de cinquenta anos mais linda do mundo.

– Mamãe, me chame se precisar de qualquer coisa – pediu Sakura, mesmo sabendo que, do jeito que Masaki era orgulhosa, ela provavelmente não o faria sem que algo muito grave acontecesse.

– Está bem. – A Haruno mais velha assentiu. – E, você, trate de se cuidar, está magra demais. Tem se alimentado direito?

– Eu me alimento bem, mamãe. Não se preocupe. E vou me cuidar – garantiu Sakura. – Venho visitar vocês logo – prometeu.

– É bom mesmo – disse Masaki, dando um abraço na filha. – Juízo, viu, menina?

– Vi, mãe. – Sakura revirou os olhos, rindo, e caminhou até a porta, acenando um tchau para os pais antes de deixar o quarto.

Um pouco mais longe, na sala de espera da ala civil do hospital de Konoha, três homens estavam sentados nas cadeiras desconfortáveis.

– Eu não entendo – Naruto repetiu, mantendo a voz baixa, para grande surpresa de Sasuke e Kakashi. – Não consigo entender por que ela não nos contou.

– Ela nunca falou sobre a família dela – disse Sasuke, após falhar em lembrar-se de alguma ocasião onde Sakura teria falado mais do que uma frase sobre a família Haruno.

– Vocês nunca perguntaram – apontou Kakashi, parando de ler, ou fingir ler, seu famoso livro pervertido. Naruto fora buscá-lo aos gritos, dizendo que o pai de Sakura estava no hospital e ele precisava vir dar apoio moral.

Naruto entreabriu a boca, disposto a defender-se daquela acusação, mas ela era a mais pura verdade. Ele nunca fizera questão de saber mais a respeito da Sakura Haruno que existia no mundo das missões e nas ocupações de med-nin. Ele virou-se na cadeira, questionando Sasuke com os olhos, contudo, o Uchiha apenas suspirou ao balançar a cabeça negativamente.

– Ela não teria falado mesmo que vocês tivessem sido menos egoístas e perguntado – disse Kakashi e os dois garotos olharam-no interrogativos. – Naruto, você é órfão – começou, e o loiro abaixou a cabeça. – Sasuke, você é filho de um dos clãs mais poderosos de Konoha e saiu de casa muito cedo por ter problemas demais com seu pai. Sakura nunca falou a respeito, porque ela teve uma infância mais feliz, e não achava justo esfregar, mesmo que sem querer, isso na cara de vocês.

– Que besteira! – exclamou Naruto, apontando um dedo acusador em direção ao ex-sensei. – Não é porque eu não tenho pais e o Teme tem problema com os dele que a Sakura-chan não pode falar com a gente a respeito dos dela.

– Não estou dizendo que ela estava certa em achar isso – respondeu o Hatake, calmamente. – Apenas expus o que aconteceu.

– E o que você quer? – quis saber o Uchiha, sabendo que Kakashi não falaria tudo aquilo pra eles em vão.

– Que vocês cuidem dela – respondeu.

– Nós sempre cuidamos dela, dattebayo! – indignou-se o Uzumaki. – Quando ela voltou machucada da primeira missão como jounin...

– Machucados físicos são completamente diferentes dos emocionais – interrompeu Kakashi. – Eles são muito mais graves, principalmente em pessoas que conseguem disfarçá-los tão bem como Sakura.

Naruto estava prestes a replicar, mas Sakura estava se aproximando deles e isso foi o suficiente para calá-lo.

– Obrigada por me esperarem aqui – ela agradeceu, sorrindo amarelo na direção dos três rapazes sentados a sua frente.

– Eu ficaria mais tempo, mas fui escalado para uma missão com Sai e Yamato e já estou atrasado. – O sensei pôs-se de pé e aproximou-se da ex-aluna, afagando-lhe o topo da cabeça com a mão, e assanhando levemente os cabelos cor-de-rosa.

Ele não precisou dizer nada, Sakura conseguia entender perfeitamente todo o amor e carinho que se escondia por trás daquele gesto. Kakashi, mesmo que não se desse conta, era, além de professor, uma espécie de pai para o Time Sete, sempre tomando conta de seus alunos, de suas crianças.

Quantas vezes, ele já fizera compras para encher a geladeira e despensa de Naruto com algo além de leite estragado e rámen? Ele já perdera as contas. Vivia obrigando o loiro a comer frutas e legumes, ameaçando-o com as piores torturas possíveis caso não o fizesse.

Fora ele quem ajudara Sasuke a treinar para passar no exame da Anbu, e jamais se esqueceria do sorriso vitorioso e da felicidade quase infantil que o jovem estampava no rosto ao contar-lhe a boa notícia da aprovação.

Era ele que, discretamente, seguia Sakura a caminho de casa quando ela terminava de trabalhar muito tarde. A Haruno não demorara muito para perceber a perseguição e gritara com ele dizendo que não precisava de um guarda-costas. E Kakashi sabia disso, no entanto, não conseguia evitar ser meio velho e super-protetor em relação a ela, mesmo que se esforçasse bastante para disfarçar.

Não eram coisas grandiosas, Kakashi sabia que poderia fazer muito mais, porém, aquele era o seu jeito de tomar conta de seus alunos. Mesmo que fossem coisas pequenas como comprar legumes. Mesmo que fosse de longe. Mesmo que eles nem percebessem que ele sempre se encontrava por perto, mantendo um olho neles, se assegurando de que estavam bem.

E as pequenas recompensas também valiam a pena. Como quando Naruto comprara a nova edição de Icha Icha para o seu aniversário. Ou quando conseguira ensinar Sasuke a fazer um chidori. Ou quando, no casamento de Temari com Shikamaru, ele ouvira Sakura comentar com Ino que ela fazia questão de andar até metade do altar, primeiro, com seu pai, e, depois, com o ex-sensei. Nessas horas, se Kakashi fosse mais parecido com seu amigo e rival Maito Gai, sairia apertando as bochechas de seus alunos enquanto chorava grossas lágrimas de emoção, mas ele continuava sendo o famoso ninja copiador e sorrisos orgulhosos e paternais escondidos por debaixo de sua máscara bastavam.

Antes de sumir numa nuvem de fumaça, Kakashi observou os olhares preocupados que os dois rapazes lançavam na direção de Sakura, como se ela fosse a mais preciosa e delicada peça de cristal, e ele teve certeza de que tudo ficaria bem. Poderia levar algum tempo, mas tudo ficaria bem, estava seguro quanto a isso. Afinal, aqueles três sempre davam um jeito de curar as feridas uns dos outros.

**– X –**

Sakura estava sentada na cama, com as pernas balançando em um tique nervoso, enquanto Naruto e Sasuke encontravam-se sentados um no lado esquerdo e um no lado direito em relação a ela. A tensão no ar era tão evidente, quase palpável, e a rosada soltou uma gargalhada alta, beirando à histeria. Era cômico, ou trágico, Sakura não saberia dizer. E pensar que algumas horas atrás também existia tensão no ar... e, contudo, uma tensão bem diferente da que os envolvia agora.

O fato dos dois companheiros de time estarem ali, ao lado dela, exatamente como mais cedo naquele dia, era surreal. Quanta coisa mudara no espaço de apenas algumas horas? E, ao mesmo tempo, ela pensava que quase nada mudara. Afinal, o cenário e os personagens eram os mesmos, a única diferença eram as circunstâncias.

Ela não chorara no hospital, nem mesmo no dia em que descobrira a doença que o pai tinha. Não perdera a compostura, recusando-se a chorar que nem uma criança desamparada na frente dos pais, eles não precisavam daquilo. Sakura sabia que já estava sendo difícil para eles. Chorar só pioraria a situação.

Então ela fora forte, ou, melhor, ela fora covarde. Ela escolhera o caminho mais fácil: fugir. Afinal, pouco tempo após a descoberta da Alzheimer do pai, ela se mudara para este apartamento, alegando que precisava de mais liberdade, e, em partes, era verdade. Contudo, saíra da casa dos pais também porque não se achava capaz de lidar com o fato de seu pai estar perdendo a lucidez e a saúde aos poucos, sem que ela pudesse curá-lo.

Ela sempre tivera esse complexo de querer cuidar de todo mundo, de querer consertar as coisas. Não era ela quem fazia de tudo para ver Kakashi feliz, sabendo o quanto o sensei, no fundo, era destruído pela morte de seus amigos? Não era ela quem virava uma leoa quando alguém que não fosse ela ou Sasuke ousava insultar Naruto? Não era ela quem se preocupava demais com Sasuke, chegando a irritá-lo às vezes? Era mais forte do que ela, tinha que estar constantemente cuidando dos outros, curando feridas tanto de corpo quanto de alma.

_"Mas isso eu não posso consertar"_, pensou amarga. _"Não posso curar algo que não tem cura."_

Sakura levou as mãos ao rosto, escondendo as lágrimas que começaram a escorrer abundantes por ele. Havia segurado esse choro por tanto tempo que agora tinha a impressão de não conseguir mais parar. Não tinha mais forças para reprimir aquelas lágrimas. Os seus soluços preencheram o silêncio do cômodo.

Naruto lançou um olhar na direção de Sasuke, pedindo, sem usar palavras, que ele o ajudasse. O moreno compreendeu. Os dois amigos, ao mesmo tempo, passaram os braços em volta da cintura de Sakura. Eles formaram, em volta dela, um abraço protetor e reconfortante, e a soltaram somente quando, muito tempo depois, as lágrimas e os soluços cessaram.

Por fim, eles estavam deitados na cama, como muitas vezes antes. Pela janela aberta um vento frio entrava, mas eles estavam tão próximos, tão entrelaçados, que o calor ia passando de um corpo para o outro, deixando os três confortavelmente aquecidos.

– Eu tou com fome. – Naruto foi o primeiro a ceder e quebrar o silêncio, choramingando ao ouvir a barriga roncar, exigindo comida.

– Idiota – ralhou Sasuke, revirando os olhos.

E, para a surpresa dos dois garotos, Sakura riu alto, uma risada divertida e contagiante.

– O que foi? – indagou o Uzumaki, encarando-a com os olhos esbugalhados, o que a fez rir ainda mais forte.

– Nada nada. – Balançou a mão.

_"Vocês são adoráveis"_, pensou, agradecendo aos céus por ter a sorte de ser amiga daqueles dois.

O estômago de Naruto roncou alto mais uma vez e até mesmo Sasuke teve que rir.

– Naruto, vai comprar refrigerantes – mandou Sakura, levantando-se da cama. – Eu e o Sasuke vamos preparar alguma coisa para o almoço.

– Okay! – berrou o loiro, praticamente voando para fora do apartamento, ao sair pela janela aberta, correndo em cima dos telhados em direção ao supermercado.

Já eram duas horas da tarde, e apesar de não estar com o estômago gritando, Sakura tinha que confessar que também estava com fome. Afinal, ela nem tomara café da manhã.

– Yakisoba? – sugeriu Sasuke, olhando o que havia dentro da geladeira, enquanto Sakura lavava as mãos.

– Aham. – Fez que sim. – Mas só se você me ajudar – disse, sabendo que o Uchiha cozinhava melhor do que ela, um fato que sempre a revoltava. Por que diabos ele tinha que ser tão perfeito?

Sasuke estava cozinhando o frango e pedira, sabiamente, que Sakura cuidasse de cortar os legumes, pois pelo menos isso ela sabia fazer.

– Você vai ficar bem? – a voz de Sasuke saiu mais séria e rouca do que o normal.

Ele não estava olhando para ela, e Sakura pensou em sorrir e dizer que estava tudo ótimo. Entretanto, não achou certo mentir, até porque sabia que Sasuke não acreditaria nela de qualquer forma.

– Eu vou ficar bem – falou, finalmente, depois de pensar a respeito. Ela sabia que não seria fácil, que teria que ser mais forte. Mas, tendo amigos como Naruto e Sasuke, a rosada tinha certeza de arrumar coragem para enfrentar qualquer dor.

**– X –**

Algumas semanas se passaram. Naruto e Sakura tentavam convencer Sasuke a livrar-se do apartamento que alugava para vir morar definitivamente no dela. Porém, o moreno vivia lá desde os quinze anos e, como não precisara da ajuda dos pais para sustentar-se sozinho, mesmo sendo tão novo, aquele lugar era motivo de orgulho.

Ele acabara de voltar justamente de seu apartamento, onde fora pegar algumas roupas limpas, equipamentos para missões e sua correspondência.

– Puta merda – ralhou ao abrir um envelope branco com o símbolo Uchiha em cima. – Puta merda! – repetiu com mais ênfase, sentando-se no sofá, onde Sakura encontrava-se largada, ainda vestida com o uniforme azul do hospital, pois ela acabara de chegar de um plantão e estava tentando reunir forças para ir tomar banho e ir dormir, mesmo que fosse apenas seis horas da noite.

– O que foi, Teme? – perguntou Naruto, voltando da cozinha com um copo de rámen, sentando-se ao lado do Uchiha.

– O meu irmão está tentando acabar com a minha vida – respondeu Sasuke, de modo vago.

Curiosa para ver sobre o que o moreno estava falando, Sakura apoiou o queixo no ombro de Sasuke, dessa forma poderia espiar o que havia escrito no cartão que ele segurava.

– Oh, Itachi-san vai se casar! – ela exclamou ao terminar de ler o cartão vermelho.

– Que legal! Ele me convidou? – quis saber Naruto, eufórico.

– Sim – disse Sasuke, entregando um envelope ao loiro que sorriu ao ver seu nome escrito em letras brancas no convite vermelho vinho.

– E qual o problema? – perguntou, Sakura, confusa pela expressão azeda que o Uchiha tinha no rosto.

– Preciso levar uma acompanhante – respondeu.

– Mas o casamento é em duas semanas, dá tempo de arranjar alguém que queira ir com um feioso que nem você, Teme – disse Naruto, e Sakura notou com desgosto que o loiro estava pegando as manias de apelidos _carinhosos_ de Sai.

– Sim, mas tem esse jantar de família antes do casamento – explicou Sasuke, suspirando com desânimo.

– E quando é isso? – perguntou Sakura.

– Hoje à noite. Em duas horas. – Ele se amaldiçoava por ter demorado tanto tempo para ir pegar suas correspondências. Se tivesse achado o convite mais cedo...

– Bom. – Sakura bateu as mãos nas coxas e levantou-se, de repente, cheia de energia. – Eu te salvarei, Sasuke. – Socou o ar de um jeito dramático, rindo logo em seguida. – Vou tomar banho e me arrumar e serei sua acompanhante nesse jantar.

E, com isso, a rosada correu para o banheiro, não dando oportunidade de protesto ao moreno. Não que ele fosse o fazer, pois aparecer nesse jantar de noivado do irmão mais velho sem acompanhante era pedir que os pais e Itachi pegassem no seu pé durante toda a noite.

E quando, uma hora depois, Sakura pôs-se em frente a ele, com os cabelos ainda úmidos, levemente maquiada e trajando um vestido simples preto de alças finas, Sasuke quase engasgou. Para sua grande felicidade, nem Sakura e nem Naruto notaram, livrando-o assim de perguntas embaraçosas.

– Então – Sakura olhou-o interrogativa. –, vamos?

– Vamos. – Sasuke levantou-se do sofá.

– Huh, boa sorte! – disse o loiro, rindo um pouco da cara de Sasuke, pois já convivera o bastante com a família do melhor amigo para saber o quanto este odiava aquelas reuniões, principalmente quando seus pais resolviam parar de – como dizia o mesmo – idolatrar Itachi e passavam a se dar conta da mísera existência do filho caçula.

Naruto sabia que Sasuke às vezes exagerava. Porém, não podia negar que era evidente o favoritismo que Fugaku tinha em relação ao primogênito. Já Mikoto era mais neutra e parecia gostar dos dois da mesma forma.

**– X –**

Sakura caminhava calmamente ao lado de Sasuke, o vento secava seus cabelos e roubava deles um cheiro de morango que foi se espalhando no ar.

Era uma noite de céu nublado, no começo do mês de setembro, e o tempo, apesar de um pouco abafado, estava agradável. Eram os últimos resquícios de um verão longo e calorento, e, vendo as nuvens cinzas que escondiam a lua, Sakura pensou que provavelmente choveria durante a madrugada.

– Minha namorada. – A voz do Uchiha tirou-a de seus devaneios sobre o tempo.

– O quê? – sobressaltou-se, numa exclamação estridente.

– Eu disse que você precisa fingir que é minha namorada – repetiu Sasuke, olhando-a de um jeito estranho.

Sakura encarou-o interrogativa, demorando alguns segundos para processar a informação.

– Meus pais – ele começou, parecendo desconfortável com aquela situação. Odiava pedir favores. E, no lado oposto, só de pensar na tortura que seria dizer aos pais que Sakura era apenas uma amiga...

– Tudo bem – a Haruno interrompeu-o. – Eu disse que te ajudaria, mas você vai ficar me devendo uma. – Ela sorriu.

– Hum. – respondeu, monossilábico.

Eles já estavam caminhando dentro do clã Uchiha, a poucos metros da casa principal, e Sakura reparou que, apesar de aparentar-se tranquilo como sempre, Sasuke lutava contra certa agitação. Ela o conhecia bem demais para não perceber a forma como franzia levemente o cenho ou como tinha os ombros tensos.

– Hei – ela chamou a atenção, pousando gentilmente uma de suas mãos no braço desnudo do amigo, já que ele usava sua blusa em gola V preta sem mangas ao invés da usual camisa branca de mangas longas. –, relaxa.

Sasuke surpreendeu-se com a facilidade que a rosada tinha para ler através dele, como se ele fosse uma mera folha de papel celofane. Ponderou que aquela não havia sido a primeira vez em que ela fazia isso, e, mesmo assim, cada vez que a Haruno o entendia sem que ele precisasse pronunciar uma única palavra, ele ficava atônito.

O moreno virou o rosto, para poder fixar o olhar nos orbes verdes brilhantes de Sakura, que pareciam querer transmitir coragem e força pra ele. Sasuke sorriu para ela. Na verdade, havia sido apenas um leve curvar de lábios, entretanto, esse leve curvar de lábios era direcionado a ela, somente a ela. Sakura sentiu o coração acelerar.

Chegando na frente da casa principal, havia alguns degraus a serem subidos. Sasuke teve um segundo de hesitação e isso não passou despercebido aos olhos atentos da médica-nin, a qual retirou a mão que mantivera no braço do Uchiha, para poder segurar a mão dele, fria como a sua, porém maior e mais calejada.

Sasuke acalmou-se um pouco com aquele contato, aquela mãozinha entre a dele. O moreno entrelaçou seus dedos com os da rosada, puxando-a para mais perto dele, de forma que seus braços se tocassem.

Eles, então, subiram os degraus e, antes que Sasuke tocasse a companhia da casa dos pais, Sakura levantou o braço, carregando a mão do moreno até seus lábios, beijando-a carinhosamente.

– Relaxa – ela repetiu.

Os olhos pretos de Sasuke estavam fixos no rosto de Sakura, mas dessa vez não eram as esmeraldas que ele observava, e sim a boca vermelha que acabava de tocar a pele de sua mão. E algo pareceu atingi-lo, como se alguém tivesse jogado uma pedra na sua cabeça, e isso o fez perceber o óbvio:_ Ele queria beijar Sakura._

Ele queria beijar aquela boca, queria provar aquela doçura com os lábios, com a língua, com os dentes. Queria empurrar aquela mulher, tão mais baixa que ele, contra a porta e beijá-la furiosamente, até seus pulmões gritarem por ar. Queria segurar seu queixo com os dedos e beijá-la delicadamente, sentindo-a suspirar e sorrir contra os seus lábios. _Queria beijá-la._ Ah, como queria...

E teria feito isso tudo, caso Itachi não abrisse a porta no mesmo instante em que ele se inclinava para possuir os lábios de Sakura.

* * *

**N/A:** Ufa. Estou aliviada e feliz, esse capítulo ficou bem maior do que os outros, foram treze páginas no Word e normalmente meus capítulos tem cinco ou no máximo sete folhas. E, eu não levei séculos para postar como antigamente. Tudo bem, demorou um mês, mas quem acompanha os _Deuses da Cama_ desde o começo sabe que já demorei muito mais.

Quero deixar aqui um beijo pra Amanda que todo dia me perguntava se eu já tinha terminando de escrever. Um beijo pra Raiane que me dá ideias. Um beijo pra Agatha que tem a paciência de betar isso daqui. Um beijo pra Jana, uma leitora que me add no face e foi um amor de pessoa comigo. E um beijo pra você que está lendo isso e vai clicar no troço verde lá embaixo para me deixar um lindo feedback! Até a próxima! ;*

_Petit Suisse._

**(24/06/11)**


End file.
